


Redemption

by KaraSmoak



Series: A New Path To Follow [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: #PoorDaisy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AoS season 2 au, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, F/F, F/M, Hydra Skye | Daisy Johnson, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Character Death, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Original Character Death(s), Physical Abuse, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraSmoak/pseuds/KaraSmoak
Summary: Daisy Johnson, a 22-year-old hacker, isn't who she says she is. The truth is that she is a Hydra agent. She lied to the team ever since they picked her up in LA about 2 years ago. The only truth to the character she portrays is the love she has for one Jemma Simmons. How will everyone react to the reveal? Will they give her a second chance if she asks? But redemption is a hard thing to come by... especially when you hurt those who've believed in you even when you didn't.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Kara Lynn Palamas/Grant Ward, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Antoine Triplett, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A New Path To Follow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136210
Comments: 61
Kudos: 94





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! I am back! If you are from my tumblr page, you may or may not have come across a post hinting for this story, well here it finally is! I have never written anything like this ever, so bare with me!  
> I have been thinking and planning for this story for a long time, so I am happy to finally post this!  
> A special thank you to Holly, Remedial and Mysterious-writer-03 for helping bounce ideas for this story, this story would probably not be the same without y'all's help!  
> Weekly posts until I say otherwise!  
> The grammar errors are my own.  
> Disclaimer: I own just the idea, not marvel.

Reinhardt was getting old. He was rotting in a cell at the Rat since Peggy Carter dropped him there at the end of the Second World War and it was now 1993. He was honestly surprised when Hauer and other Hydra agents brought him back to his fortress on Austria. The agent had told him he would find out soon enough why Pierce wanted him out of the Rat, so he waited patiently until the agent wheeled him into the room. Other Hydra agents came in through the other door with a group of people. “They are the elders of the village you have examined before,” Hauer informed him. Reinhardt slowly got up from his wheelchair and walked up to the elders, eying every last one of them, until he recognized someone he had seen during WW2, she was exactly the same.

“How…” Reinhardt said, looking at her curiously. “I grew old living no life, she lives a full one and doesn’t age a day.”

“Sir, how is this possible,” Hauer asked, confused.

“I don’t know, but we’ll learn. Discovery requires experimentation,” Reinhardt told him, before turning to the Asian woman. “I think it’s time we find out exactly what makes you so special,” he told her, and then he turned to another of the agents. “Did you find anything in her home?”

“No, sir. I can bring a team to search her things to make sure,” the agent said, and Reinhardt nodded, so a group of agents left the fortress to go back to the cages downstairs to check on the small amount of belongings the elders brought from their village in China.

“While we wait, I will prepare for experimentation,” the scientist said, and Hauer nodded, as he and another agent grabbed the woman and they dragged her to the operation room, restraining her to the table so Reinhardt could operate safely.

* * *

About two hours later, Reinhardt got out of the room, still wearing his surgical outfit. When he got out, he saw the agent that he had sent to the woman’s house, and gave him a look, demanding answers. “We have found something that you might be interested in,” he said, showing a picture of the woman, a man and a baby.

“Who are the other two?” Reinhardt asked, pointing at the man and baby.

“From what we found, the man was her husband, though he did not seem to be home when we got there. The child seemed missing as well,” the agent said, and Reinhardt nodded, and he looked back to the woman and smirked.

“We will discover what we can about the woman, and then we can find what we can on the child,” the scientist said, before going back to the operation room. He bent down next to her ear, and whispered something. “What is your weakness? Hydra can always find anything.”

“No… Daisy…” the woman whispered, in English. The last time he saw her, she only spoke Chinese, so that was an improvement.

“Discovery requires experimentation, and we will learn what we can about you, and your Daisy,” he said, before he went back to his tools and continued his experiment.

For the next few days, he worked nonstop on her, removing organs, taking blood samples to see what made her special. It took more days for Reinhardt to figure out that the organs and blood would lead to nothing. The scientist grabbed the organs and placed them in jars for further analysis. However, due to the surgeries and torture sessions, the woman ended up dead on the table. “You can dump her body outside,” he told his men, who nodded. For the next week or so, Reinhardt looked over the harvested organs to see if he could use the DNA to become young again. And he did. In the end, he looked like he was back in his early thirties.

“What did you take from the woman?” Hauer asked, as Reinhardt made sure his cufflinks were in place.

“Everything I possibly could,” he said, turning to the younger man.

* * *

Reinhardt – now Daniel Whitehall, an American scientist – headed to the States, eager to thank Pierce, and join Hydra once again. The second he got to Washington, Whitehall got a phone and dialed Pierce’s number he got from the other agents. “ _Pierce,_ ” Alexander Pierce said, answering his phone on the third ring.

“This is Reinhardt,” Whitehall said, with his perfected American accent.

“ _You sound different,_ ” the secretary said, sounding cautious.

“I managed to find a way to return my body to its thirties.”

“ _And why are you calling me now?_ ”

“I wanted to thank you for your interference in me being out of the Rat. I also wanted to tell you that I am back within Hydra.”

“ _You’re welcome, doctor. I know that you can be a good asset to the new Hydra, now that you are back on your feet._ ”

“I also had one more favor to ask of you,” Whitehall said, and the line was silent, so he took it as an invitation to continue. “My men and I encountered a special woman, and we have found that she has a child. It has come to my attention that the child could be special like her mother. I was wondering if you could find her, with your resources.”

“ _Alright. I can look around, see if the child will be spotted. Where is she now?_ ”

“Probably still in the Hunan Province,” Whitehall said, and Pierce hummed, before ending the call.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that Whitehall received a phone call back from Pierce. “Whitehall,” he said, as he answered.

“ _I found files about the girl from the Hunan Province. SHIELD agents found her, but they were killed, so another one was dispatched and they brought her back to the States._ ”

“Where is she now?” Whitehall asked, interested now by his discovery.

“ _St-Agnes orphanage. SHIELD has a redacted file on the mission, and is monitoring her safety, since now almost a third of the team has been killed off since they brought her there. The nuns gave her the name Mary Sue Poots. I would recommend using a fake identity if you plan on taking her in._ ”

“Thank you for the intel, Pierce,” Whitehall said, and the call ended.

“What do you want us to do, sir?” Hauer asked, as he and other agents awaited his order.

“I need you to go to New York City, St-Agnes Orphanage, and find the child, goes by the name Mary Sue Poots, but use a different name, so not to draw SHIELD’s attention.”

“Yes, sir,” Hauer nodded, and he and another agent left the building to go to the airport. It was easy to find a plane to go to New York with two seats available, even though it had two stops to make. Since it was evening, they took an evening flight, and the next morning, they went back and took a car to St-Agnes.

“Hello, gentlemen, what can I do for you today,” one of the nuns greeted them, as they entered the orphanage.

“We would like to adopt a baby,” Hauer said, nodding to the woman.

“Come this way, then,” the nun said, and she led them to the room with the youngest toddlers. “We have a few babies, depending on the age you were searching for.”

“We wanted a baby around one to two years old,” the other agent said, and Hauer nodded.

“We have three that fit this category, including one that was dropped off on our doorstep a few days ago,” the nun said, and she went to the three baby beds. “Here is baby Thomas, two years old,” she said, and the agents nodded. “Next is our newest addition, she didn’t have a name, so we named her Mary Sue Poots.” She showing them the baby girl, and she seemed to smile at Hauer.

“May I hold her?” he asked, and the nun nodded, and she took the baby in her arms before giving her to the agent. “She is adorable. Is it ok, if we talk about it for a moment, think about it?” the nun nodded, and she took Mary back into her arms.

“I will get paperwork in case you want to adopt her,” the nun said and the men nodded, before walking away to an alley.

“This girl is exactly who Dr. Whitehall wants, the daughter of that woman he experimented on. We have to bring her back,” Hauer told his colleague, who nodded.

“I will call Dr. Whitehall while you make the arrangements,” he said, and Hauer nodded, going back to the room to find the nun.

“We made a decision. We want to adopt Mary out of the system,” Hauer told her and she nodded handing him some paperwork and a pen to sign everything. He signed down under the name _Mark Jackson_ and wrote down the same name the nuns gave the girl, so once they change her name, she will be under the radar.

A few minutes later, Hauer and the other Hydra agent left with the baby, and went back to the airport since their return flight was in a few hours. Luckily, since the baby was so young, she didn’t need a ticket, and she would be sitting with Hauer. Their return flight was nonstop trip, so they would be there in less than three hours.

Once they made it back to Whitehall in Washington, Hauer handed the baby to the older man, who smiled at the girl, happy they found her.

“Daisy, we found you, finally,” Whitehall smiled as the girl smiled at him as well. “You will become a great asset to Hydra. You will be one of the best.”


	2. Off to The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to San Juan, and things don't go as planned...  
> For anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, here is chapter 1 of the story, I'm glad y'all liked the prologue, cause things are starting up for real now. Most chapters are going to be about this length, I've worked on writing longer chapters, so I hope you like that. Also, all updates for this story will be made on Sundays around this time, just an FYI for those who don't follow my tumblr, where I post the link for the next chapter the moment I post it.  
> Alright, so let's get on with chapter 1!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of SHIELD, if I did, Skimmons would be canon...

Skye, or as she preferred to be called; Daisy, had infiltrated SHIELD for about a year and a half now, and everything was going smoothly, except for the fact that she fell in love with the gorgeous British scientist on her team. After Jemma came back from undercover at Hydra, which also happened to be at Daisy’s own faction with Whitehall, the brunette sleeper agent gathered the courage to ask if Jemma shared Fitz’ feelings for her, since she knew about that, being Jemma’s best friend. When Jemma replied that she wasn’t in love with her Scottish friend, Daisy finally asked Jemma out herself and was over the moon when she said yes. It was the first time in forever since she felt this kind of joy when in the company of the enemy. Oh… Whitehall and her superior would have her head if they knew…

Now, the two had been dating for about three months, and the two were happy together, even if Daisy knew what would inevitably happen when Whitehall would inevitably request her presence by his side.

* * *

Daisy was woken out of a nightmare from her past, when she was shaken and she heard the SHIELD director’s voice. “Skye, wake up,” Coulson told her, and the brunette girl gasped awake. “Sorry I startled you. You ok?”

“Hi. Yeah,” Daisy told him, clearing her throat. “I just dozed off.”

“Grab your things. We’re back,” Coulson told her, before leaving her to grab his own bag. The small SHIELD team had left the confines of the Playground to go find some intel on the city, which they managed to do, but not before they had a run in with Daisy’s biological father. She didn’t have the pleasure of seeing him, but Coulson, Trip and Fitz did, and from what they said, she was glad she wasn’t there. She already had a damaged father figure, she didn’t need a crazy real father to be added to the picture.

When Coulson left, she looked down at the map, and turned to watch Coulson walk away, a slight smirk on her face. She knew that if they managed to find the lost Kree city, Hydra probably did so too.

She then gathered her things and headed out, only to hear Jemma talking with Trip. “Skye’s dad?” she heard Trip ask the doctor.

“Yes,” Jemma said, as Daisy got closer.

“That man was out of his damn mi-” Trip said, but cut himself off, when he saw the brunette enter the room. “Hey.”

“Hi, Skye,” Jemma said, smiling at her girlfriend.

“Hey, yourself,” Daisy said, taking the scientist’s hand, and kissing her on the lips. “Mission prep in five minutes, cargo hold,” she informed them both, once the kiss ended.

“Right,” Jemma said, nodding. “Roger that,” Jemma added, and she and Trip exchanged an awkward look.

“Talking about my dad?” Daisy asked, having heard a little of their conversation.

“I’m sorry,” Jemma said, sad for her girlfriend. “It must be so…”

“Messed up?” Daisy asked, suggesting something she knew she felt at the moment.

“I was going to use the off-color version of ‘messed up,’ but it felt inappropriate,” Jemma retorted.

“Oh, it's appropriate. My dad, Ward, the obelisk, the city… it's all… messed up. And… I just – I can't shake this vibe that something really bad is about to happen,” Daisy told them, and it was true. Something bad would happen, especially if Hydra found the city as well. It would be bad for SHIELD, but not really for her, unless she didn’t follow orders.

“You mean like someone getting shot?” Trip asked, gesturing to his wound. “Yeah, I got that covered already, so you can lose that vibe. We're good.”

“That's right. Yeah. Nothing but positive thoughts from here on out,” Jemma said, knocking twice on the table, chuckling. “That's not wood, is it?” she asked, realizing it, before taking the tray and awkwardly leaving to go to the cargo hold. Trip chuckled at the awkwardness before leaving as well. Daisy knocked on the table, taking a deep breath, and she met up with Jemma down in the cargo hold, where Coulson would do his mission prep.

“Here's what we know,” Coulson said, as Fitz set up the equipment, before going to stand next Trip. “Hydra’s on the move. They have the obelisk and an expert who knows how to use it. We can't let that happen, obviously.”

“Use it how?” Hunter asked, curious.

“Based on our latest intel, there's something very powerful inside it – a weapon.”

“Are we talking chemical, biological, energy-based…?” Mack asked, curious.

“Could be anything. It's alien,” Fitz blurted out.

“While Simmons and I were undercover at Hydra, Whitehall was looking to create an extinction-level event to kill millions of people. We have to assume that this weapon has the potential to do that,” Bobbi informed the others.

“Because bad guys love their WMDs,” Coulson said, nodding in agreement. “Trick is, to activate the obelisk, Hydra has to take it to a specific place. It's like they have the keys to launch a nuclear warhead…”

“Now they need the lock – a temple inside the city,” Daisy informed the agents.

“Any idea where this temple is?” Jemma asked, a question everyone was wondering themselves.

“Glad you asked,” Coulson said, almost too cheerfully. “No. But it's in the city, and we now know where _that_ is. Even better, Hydra doesn't. Fitz?” Coulson asked the engineer, and the young man went to activate the equipment that showed a holographic 3D casefile. Daisy then went up and opened the file by swiping on the SHIELD logo, which showed a 3D model of the planet.

“On our mission to Australia, we hacked a military satellite network. Using that, we ran a multispectral topographic scan of the Earth, miles deep through the oceanic crust, looking to match ancient rock formations with the 3D model of the city. And we found this,” Daisy said, and at the end, she zoomed in on one spot in South America, which targeted one specific spot.

“Isn't that in the Bermuda triangle? Cause that would explain a lot,” Trip asked.

“Actually, it doesn't have anything to do with the triangle. We solved that back in the ‘80s,” Coulson informed Trip.

“Uh, Atlantis?” Trip suggested again, not sure what other special city the map could represent.

“Try Puerto Rico,” Coulson gave them the answer. He then nodded to Daisy, who stepped up to continue the briefing

“These white markers,” Daisy said, showing them the 3D scan of the city, which showed white lines. “represent vertical air shafts that are close to the surface, possible entry points for the city, but most of them are under the ocean floor.”

“Except for one…” Coulson took over again, turning the perspective of the map to show them their entry point. “here, in old San Juan, where we'll enter the underground city. A survey team will test the tunnel's structural integrity, then locate the temple.”

“And then what, sir?” Jemma asked, unsure what they were going to do once they found the mythical temple.

“We blow the hell out of it,” Coulson simply said, causing agents to murmur.

“What about the obelisk? It's still dangerous all on its own,” Bobbi asked.

“One crisis at a time,” Coulson told them and everyone scattered to do their thing.

* * *

Once the team heading to Puerto Rico was ready, they all headed to the Bus and left. The group were well in the air when May and Daisy decided to look at the news, where they found a reporter talking about Ward’s brother the senator. “ _More news on the investigation of the horrific murder-suicide of Massachusetts senator Christian Ward. FBI sources claim that while the senator did leave a recording confession, other evidence found at the scene suggests another party may have been involved. Meanwhile, senator Ward’s…_ ” the reporter said, until Daisy spoke up, covering the audio of the report.

“He did it. You know Ward did it.”

“No doubt in my mind,” May said, in agreement.

“The senator should’ve let us help.”

“We tried, but he wanted nothing to do with us. All we can do now is try and catch Ward.”

“Or put the son of a bitch down,” Daisy said, until Coulson cut into their conversation.

“Change of plans,” the director informed the two. “We’re splitting up the teams.”

“We’re going after Ward?” Daisy asked. She didn’t like Ward, not because he was Hydra – she was as well – no, she hated him because he was ruining Whitehall’s own plans. He started ruining their plan well before he revealed himself as Hydra.

“No, we’re not,” Coulson told them, as they joined him in the conference hall. “Hydra found Raina. They tried to grab her in Vancouver.”

“Grab her. Not kill her,” May said, noticing his turn of phrase.

“They’re grasping. Hydra knows we found the city. Maybe they think she can help them.”

“We’re pulling an extraction,” May realized, now understanding what Coulson wanted.

“And you’re leading it. I’ll head on to the city in the quinjet with Bobbi, Mack and FitzSimmons. We need to locate that temple.”

“So, you want me to go with them?” Daisy asked, confused as to why the director didn’t want her at the temple. She doubted he knew anything about her true loyalties, too focused on Ward and the city to notice a mole that was right in front of him.

“We’re all anxious to see the city, but I’d like you to run point on Raina’s interrogation. I think she’ll respond to you.”

“Yes sir. I’ll spread the word,” Daisy said, nodding at the director, before leaving to find the rest of the team. Well, more Simmons, since they wouldn’t get to see each other until Daisy got to the temple and if Whitehall gave her the order to show her true allegiance the next time she’d be with the team, then it wouldn’t be a nice reunion. So, she decided to speak to Jemma at the end, so they could spend some more time together. “Hey,” Daisy said, when she found Jemma in her bunk, once she was done spreading the word to the others.

“Skye!” Jemma said, as she went to hug her. “What is it?” Jemma asked, when she saw the look on Daisy’s face.

“Coulson’s splitting up the team. I’m going after Raina with May and Hunter and you are going to the city with Coulson and the others,” Daisy told her, before kissing her.

“We’ll see each other afterwards, when you get to the city,” Jemma said, when the kiss was over.

“I guess, but I’ll still miss you while I’m gone,” Daisy said, genuinely, and with a laugh, Jemma basically pushed her onto her bed, and they made out. “You’re getting bolder, Dr. Simmons,” Daisy smirked, though she continued to kiss her.

“Less talking, more kissing,” Jemma said, as they fully climbed on the bed, and Daisy flipped them, finding herself on top. The two continued to make out until it was time to pack. “I… really need… to get going,” Jemma said, between kisses, and Daisy groaned.

“Fine, but I’m coming with,” Daisy said, and the two went down to the cargo hold. It took about twenty minutes for them to find everything they needed, well, all but the dwarf case. That was what they were searching for when Bobbi walked down.

“Simmons, quinjet’s prepped. You almost ready?” she asked the biochemist, when she was down the stairs.

“Yeah, we were looking for the dwarf case,” Jemma said, gesturing to herself and Daisy, who waved at Bobbi. The blonde waved back with a soft smile, before looking back at Fitz.

“Well, ask Fitz. I’m sure he’ll know,” Bobbi said, making Daisy snort.

“No, that’s all right,” Jemma said, shaking her head. When Bobbi raised an eyebrow, Jemma decided to elaborate. “Fitz isn’t talking to me at the moment.”

“He hasn’t for the past 3 months, Jem,” Daisy pointed out, using her nickname for her.

“That’s right,” Jemma said, pointing at Daisy.

“That’s when…” Bobbi said, following their train of thoughts.

“When we came back from undercover,” Jemma said, nodding at Bobbi. “I tried to talk to him, but he won’t say more than five words to me.”

“I heard what happened to you guys… what Ward did to you two… how Fitz’s brain was damaged. That’s not what this is, is it?”

“No,” Jemma simply said, going back to her search, and Daisy looked down at her boots.

“So, what happened?” Bobbi asked, and Jemma took a deep breath, looked at Daisy and then at Bobbi.

“We were in the bottom of the ocean in a storage pod, left for dead, and Fitz – he said something that caught me completely off guard.”

“Ah, those three little words,” Bobbi mused.

“Yes. Well, no,” Jemma said, confusing Bobbi. “I mean, not exactly,” Jemma said, and she sighed before continuing her line of thought. “I barely had a moment to process what he was saying or how I felt about it. Next thing I know, he's giving me the oxygen, water's rushing in, and… he's… he's laying there, in the hospital bed. He was so pale.” As she spoke, Jemma shivered, and seeing it, Daisy grabbed her hand in support.

“How long was Fitz in the coma?” Bobbi asked, sympathetically.

“Nine of the longest days of my life,” Jemma said, sitting down. “And when it finally broke, he… he couldn't speak, he… he just stared at me, confused. All I wanted to do was help him. All I wanted was my best friend back.”

“Your best friend.”

“I never thought of him as anything else, so I never spoke to him about what he said,” Jemma said, and Daisy squeezed Jemma’s hand tighter to comfort her, a soft smile on her face. All of it was genuine and Daisy almost hit herself at how much she cared about that girl. “That said, I can't imagine my life without him. It's all very confusing.” Jemma got up at that, and Daisy had to let go of the British’s hand so she could go back to packing.

“You've never told him any of this, have you?” Bobbi asked, even if she knew the answer.

“Oh, lord, no,” Jemma said, and Daisy decided she needed to speak up.

“When we decided to start dating, Jemma and I made the decision that we wouldn’t do any PDA’s in front of Fitz, at least not until we were ready to tell him how we felt about each other, and how Jemma felt about what he said. Doesn’t change the fact that Fitz won’t say a word to Jemma until we do.”

“Yeah, it's tough,” Bobbi said, nodding. “I wish I could give you some advice, but what you’re going through isn’t really in my wheelhouse. But you know… at the very least, you should be honest with him. If you don't have trust…” Bobbi told the two of them, trailing off a little, before leaving to go to the main hall.

“She’s right. You should tell him everything, be honest with him,” Daisy said, and Jemma nodded.

“I love you,” Jemma blurted out. It was the first time one of them said the words, and Daisy was hesitant to say it, due to her allegiance to Hydra and the fact that they might never see each other again while on the same side.

“Um… I-I gotta go…” Daisy stammered and turned to quickly go up the stairs. The two went to find the two teams splitting up to go their separate ways.

“Don’t die out there, ok?” Bobbi told Hunter, who was going to Vancouver with Daisy and May.

“It’s Canada,” Hunter shrugged, as if it was obvious everything would be fine. She then smiled at him, before going up to the quinjet. Mack eyed Bobbi before following her.

“You two ok?” Coulson asked FitzSimmons.

“Yeah,” Fitz nodded at that.

“Ready when you are, sir,” Jemma said, a little afterwards.

“Good. Head on up,” Coulson ordered, and the two nodded, before walking up the stairs. Trip smiled and waved Jemma goodbye, and she did the same, while Daisy awkwardly waved goodbye to Jemma and she reciprocated it. The gesture wasn’t unnoticed by Trip. “Alright. Time to go. I’ll see you in San Juan,” he told Daisy, who hesitated, glancing at May, but then it was like she was possessed and she hugged Coulson, shocking him, May and herself. She had never had a father figure like Coulson, all she had was Whitehall and her superior and they weren’t really nice to be around as a child. Neither were Bakshi and any other right-hand man he had beside him. Coulson had been a better father to her in the year and a half she spent with him than anyone else she knew all her life. However, as quickly as she hugged him, she was already off him, even if it felt like an eternity to her.

“See you there… sir,” Daisy said, getting her composer back little by little. May and Coulson exchanged a confused look, before the latter went to the quinjet so the team could go to San Juan.

“What was that?” Trip asked Daisy as they joined each other.

“What are you talking about?” Daisy asked, awkwardly.

“That goodbye with Simmons. Thought you guys were tight.”

“She said ‘I love you’ earlier before we went up to meet everyone,” Daisy mumbled, not really meeting his eye.

“And you didn’t say it back?” Trip asked, and Daisy didn’t say anything. “Oh…”

“Yeah. I got spooked…” Daisy said, and they were met with the rest of the team and they rerouted the plane to go to Vancouver.

* * *

When May, Daisy and Hunter landed in Vancouver, they split up and went do their assigned tasks. May would take care of the Hydra agents in their van and steal it, Hunter would do the same with the agent tailing one Koenig and Daisy met up with the other Koenig so they could extract Raina from the room and go to San Juan. So, Daisy simply went up to the room Billy occupied with Raina and knocked. “Lanyard, please,” she heard Koenig say from inside the room. She placed her lanyard on the scanner, which unlocked the door when it recognized her as _agent Skye_. She saw the door open to reveal Sam – or Billy – Koenig standing there.

“Come on, Sam. You can’t just look through the damn peep hole?” Daisy asked, as the man let her in.

“I’m Billy. Sam’s the shorter one,” Billy retorted, closing the door behind the brunette girl.

“Okay. Right. Well, we need to move,” Daisy told him, not caring which one was which. As she spoke, she turned to look at Raina, who looked at her in confusion, not moving. “Come on.” Daisy and Billy walked out the room first, followed by Raina, Daisy’s hand on her holster. She was glad she had taken the habit when agent 33 ran from the corner, gun held high. The younger agent rushed and grabbed agent 33 by the wrist and kneed her in the stomach, causing the older woman to squeeze the trigger and shoot on the ground. Daisy, slammed agent 33 on the wall, causing another shot, this time in Billy and Raina’s direction, making the two jump to avoid getting hit. “Go for the stairs!” Daisy ordered, as she continued to fight agent 33.

“Stairs, copy!” Billy said, and guided Raina in the other direction. Agent 33 tried to fight back, and hit Daisy in the face, but Daisy slammed the other woman’s head into the wall. She managed to get out of the younger girl’s hold and hit her in the face. She tried it again, but Daisy grabbed her wrist again and tried to kick agent 33 again, but she countered and hit her in the stomach, making the girl stumble backwards. The two exchanged a few more blows, Daisy managing to disarm agent 33, until the May lookalike twisted Daisy’s arm and slammed her on the wall. The younger girl managed to push agent 33, but the woman twisted her arm upward and pinned the rest of her body down, taking the gun in her hand. Agent 33, however, was surprised when Daisy flipped the May lookalike, causing her to lose the gun, which fell between them. The two shared a look, and they both went for the gun, ending up slamming each other into the door. The momentum caused agent 33 to lose the gun again, and she slammed Daisy into the wall and they pushed each other away, so they could exchange a few more blows, until agent 33 swung too hard and Daisy ducked, which caused her to find a weak point, which she hit. They exchanged more blows until Daisy twisted the May lookalike’s arm and pinned the rest of her body down like she did to her earlier. “Stand down, Agent 33! We can help you!” Daisy said, knowing agent 33 wasn’t aware they were on the same team. Agent 33 then managed to release herself from the arm hold and elbowed Daisy in the stomach, making the younger girl bend over, so the older agent grabbed her arm and ran to the wall, making a flip to force Daisy down. Once again, they exchanged some blows, agent 33 making sure Daisy didn’t get the chance to grab the gun, until agent 33 had Daisy pinned on a wall and she hit her in the stomach, then in the face and then she kicked her in the stomach and then on the side of her face, making her fall on her right. With her opponent on the ground and unable to get back up, agent 33 grabbed the gun and aimed it at Daisy.

“I don’t need your help,” she told the younger girl. She was about to shoot Daisy, when Hunter ran in and jumped at agent 33, pinning her down, before hitting her in the face hard enough to knock her out.

“There's more coming. We need to-” Hunter told Daisy, but cut himself off when he saw agent 33’s face. “What the hell is that?”

“May's evil twin, formerly known as Agent 33,” Daisy said, when she got up.

“I thought the Koenigs were creepy,” Hunter said, after a moment.

“Tell Coulson we're on our way,” she said, walking out of the room, a pissed off look on her face. She was angrier at the fact that Whitehall’s brainwashed minion beat her up than the fact that it was a Hydra agent that did it.

“Yes, ma'am,” Hunter said, taking the gun from the ground. When he was out the door, he closed it and followed Daisy out.

* * *

While Coulson and Bobbi went out to meet Bobbi’s contact in San Juan, Jemma and Fitz looked over the tech, not speaking or looking at each other and Mack was looking over his duffle. “Ok. I’m gonna go check on the landing gear,” Mack said, zipping up the bag and getting up, taking the duffle with him.

“What? No, no. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Why – Why?” Fitz said, going to stop the man.

“Because the awkward silence in here…” Mack said, looking over at Jemma as well. “is killing me.” Mack then threw his duffle bag away and went to go check the landing gear. The Scottish man took a deep breath and turned around.

“I'd like to say something,” Simmons said, as she turned, too.

“I've been thinking-” Fitz said, at the same time.

“Please let me go first,” Jemma spoke again.

“No – I don't-” Fitz said, again at the same time as Jemma.

“There's something I need to-” Jemma cut him off but he cut her off again as well.

“I know I've got-”

“No, I – I know things have been difficult between us since I got back from being undercover, but I need you to understand that I didn't leave because of what happened to you,” Jemma said, speaking faster before he could stop her. She wanted to tell Fitz that it had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with her, well, and her dating Daisy. All she wanted now was her best friend back, and she was ready to tell him the truth about her relationship with Daisy to do that.

“No, no, no, no, Jem – Jemma. Jemma, please, because I've got a whole... It's ... it's hard enough to get the words out. I've been thinking, and I'm going to leave the lab so you can be the one who runs the science division,” Fitz managed to say, searching for the words as he spoke.

“You're quitting?” Jemma asked, hurt.

“No. I'm – I'm – I'm going to the garage, on the bus with Mack.”

“But why?”

“You know why. You're clearly far more ca – cap – capable than I am… At this point, anyway.”

“That's not true. You just need more time to heal and-”

“I've had time, and I'm – and I'm not better, so you should run the lab… And I can work _for_ you. I just can't work _with_ you. And… I think that's what's best,” Fitz told her, and he walked off, probably to go check in with Mack, leaving Jemma alone, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Back in Vancouver, Daisy led Raina through the street so they could get to May, Hunter in front of them, both field agents holding guns at the ready. “Corner, two men wearing classic Hydra black, trying desperately hard not to look conspicuous,” Hunter said, as he spotted two agents on the other side of the street.

“And failing,” Daisy said, before she looked around. “Where’s May?”

“Good question. I’ll go check,” Hunter said, and he went off to find May, leaving Daisy alone with Raina.

“SHIELD must be quite happy. Your plan of dangling me like a bait seemed to work,” Raina said, making the other girl turn to look at her.

“I thought Whitehall wanted to kill you, not kidnap you,” Daisy said, honestly.

“Something must’ve changed his mind.”

“Maybe he thinks you know something about the obelisk,” Daisy said, turning to Raina for a moment, before turning back to the street. “How it works.”

“Are you saying Whitehall has the Diviner?” 

“Someone give that girl a new flower dress,” Daisy said, clicking her gun.

“Well, that changes things,” Raina said, thoughtfully.

“How so?” Daisy asked, turning to look at Raina again.

“They don’t want to kill me. They _need_ me.”

“Need you for what?”

“I can hold the Diviner,” Raina said, and Daisy took a moment to look at the Hydra agents, making sure they didn’t see them, and went closer to the girl.

“You mean the thing that turns people to stone – _you_ can touch it?”

“You don’t believe me.”

“Honestly, everything that we’ve been through, I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“When you hold it, these symbols appear. There’s a pull to them, like a sense of where the Diviner belongs.”

“Sounds a little ‘Harry Potter’ to me.”

“It’s alien technology. The Diviner reads your DNA to determine if you’re worthy of its power. You’ll understand when you touch it.”

“No, thanks. I’d rather not die just yet,” Daisy said, even if she knew that Whitehall planned for her to do just that, so see if she got her mother’s gifts.

“You wouldn’t, not according to your father. He believes you’re worthy, too.”

“Listen, if you think you’re gonna trick me into touching that thing, you’re as crazy as he is,” Daisy said, threateningly. She knew he was crazy, from what she heard and saw from his encounter with the team and the time they went to his address.

“It’s not crazy. It’s our destiny,” Raina said, before running toward the Hydra agents. There was nothing she’d rather do than let her go with them so Whitehall would have her, but until Whitehall said otherwise, she still needed to keep her cover, so she ran after Raina to stop her. “I’m over here! I’m over here!” she yelled, attracting the two agents, who drew their guns and ran to her. Luckily for Daisy, a van ran into them, sending them flying as it came into a halt seconds later. The doors suddenly opened to find Hunter and one of the Koenig’s.

“Found May,” Hunter said, as the doors opened.

“Get in!” May told them, and the two climbed into the van, making sure no one followed them, and the second they closed the door, May pressed hard on the gas pedal, driving as fast as they could.

* * *

“So, what happened to agent 33?” Trip asked Sam Koenig once they were all in the Bus. “You guys just left her there?”

“We had to. Hydra was closing in. We almost didn’t make it out. I wonder if that’s weird for May.”

“How do you mean?”

“Someone else having your face like that. It’s just creepy,” Koenig said, as they got to the living area and they ran into his brother Billy Koenig.

“Hey, Trip, how’s the shoulder?” Billy asked, coffee cup in hand.

“Uh… it’s getting better. Thanks,” Trip said, weirded out by the two Koenig brothers.

“We were talking about agent 33,” Sam informed his brother.

“Ooh, with the freaky fried May face?”

“Yeah, and the scary robot voice.”

“Oh,” Billy said, and then he made his voice sound robotic. “Crush, kill, destroy!” he said, making Sam laugh.

“Lost in Space? Tv show? You – is there something in my teeth?” Sam asked, showing his teeth to Trip.

“What? No. No. No, I was, um… I was just wondering, how many of you are there, anyway? Brothers, I mean.”

“13,” they spoke at the same time.

“13?” Trip asked, in shock, but both of them laughed.

“Look at him.”

“He fell for it.”

“Yeah,” Trip said, chuckling.

“That gets people every time.”

“Yeah, yeah, you – you got me. You got me good.”

* * *

While the Koenigs messed with Trip, May got down from her piloting position to join the others in the living area, Coulson on the phone. “Yes, the extraction was a success. Skye’s with Raina now.”

“ _How big was the Hydra contingent?_ ” Coulson asked, from his side of the line.

“Not big enough. But they sent agent 33 to take point. You know she still has my face?”

“ _I heard. Lucky her,_ ” Coulson told her, making May scoff. “ _Any theories why they came so hard at Raina?_ ”

“Skye has one – Raina claims that she can touch the Obelisk without being harmed. Said that it would lead them to the temple.”

“ _Do you believe her?_ ”

“Skye does,” May said, sighing. “You were right about Raina opening up to her.”

“ _Have her stay at it. See if Skye can get me any recon on that temple._ ”

“Copy that,” May said, before ending the call.

* * *

A little later, Daisy, went to the kitchen and made two cups of coffee, one of which she brought to Raina. “My very own SHIELD ID,” Raina said, smiling as she looked at the lanyard. “We match,” she added, as Daisy sat on the arm of the sofa, looking over Raina. “I’m sorry for trying to run. I just got swept up in the moment.”

“You’re lucky Coulson’s the forgiving type,” Daisy finally spoke up, and she knew Whitehall wasn’t, with all the mistakes she made as a child and the punishments she suffered for them. Though they were delivered by her superior, it was all a part of Whitehall’s plans.

“Actually, I feel very lucky we found each other. Your father’s told me so much about you.”

“It’s funny, since I’ve never met him.”

“Of course you have,” Raina told her, scoffing. “When you were born,” Raina told her, making Daisy nod slightly in realization. “Did you know he actually delivered you?”

“That’s sweet,” Daisy, said, sarcastically. “He also killed a whole bunch a people. He almost killed my friend Trip.” Daisy couldn’t care less that the man killed people, she cared that he did it because he was a sociopath. She killed people ever since she started going on missions for Hydra, but she did it for the good of the organization, and the world.

“Does he get emotional? Yes. Violent, even? Yes. But he’s also… quite misunderstood.”

“Then help me understand him,” Daisy said, as she got up to sit next to Raina. “Where did you two meet?”

“Thailand. I was just a petty con artist, scamming tourists, running with a bunch of freaks, as we liked to call ourselves,” Raina said, reminiscing on her past.

“My father was one of your freaks?” Daisy asked, curious, now.

“No,” Raina told her, as if it were obvious. “He took us in, cleaned us up… showed us we weren't freaks at all. Before I met your father, I was a lost soul with no clue of where I belonged.”

“The daughter he never had.”

“No. No one could ever replace you, Skye. You're all he wants,” Raina said, and Daisy looked at her, pensively. “Be honest, Skye,” Raina spoke up, after a moment of silence. “Haven't you ever felt lost… or had that feeling that you were part of something bigger? Like you were special?”

“When you say ‘special’, what you really mean is ‘alien’,” Daisy said, not sure what she meant. Whitehall always said she was special as well, but he never said what he meant by that, or what he meant when he said the same of her mother.

“Is that what you believe? We're human, Skye. We just have the potential to be more. But the Diviner? Now, that is most definitely alien.”

“Where do you get this stuff? My father?”

“Partly. But my grandmother came from a long line of special people who believed in a story, about the blue angels that fell from the heavens. The ancients called them… the Kree.”

“And what do the Kree want?”

“Change. That's why they left the Diviner, as a guide to the temple, so the worthy would inherit the Earth.”

“And do you know where this temple is?”

“That's what the Diviner shows you. Only the worthy are allowed inside to witness its true power.”

“And what happens to the people who aren't worthy?”

“I hope they've said their goodbyes,” Raina said, and Daisy gave a look of worry, knowing the team – including Simmons – were probably already heading down to the temple. The brunette then ran to find May, acting scared, even if she really was only scared for Jemma.

“We can't let them go down there, May,” Daisy told her, frantic, as they got to the conference hall with the screen table and the TVs. “We have to stop them.”

“Calm down. You can't let Raina get into your head,” May said, trying to reassure Daisy.

“She's not lying,” Daisy assured May, not calming herself. She then showed May the screen on the table with the symbols. “Look, she said the Diviner was meant to guide the worthy to the temple. You see this?” Daisy asked, gesturing to the screen again. “It's the same symbol I saw on the Obelisk. It's got to be the temple.”

“You're sure?”

“Trust me. It is seared into my brain,” Daisy said, typing on the screen to call Coulson. “We have to warn Coulson now. Something bad is about to happen.” Daisy attempted to call Coulson, but the screen wrote that there was no signal in the Communications Request Status. “Damn it! Why isn't this working?”

“Getting some kind of interference.”

“ _SHIELD 6-1-6… do not engage your defenses, or you will be shot out of the sky,_ ” Whitehall’s voice sounded over the speakers.

“Whitehall,” May hissed.

“There's Hydra quinjets outside the windows on both sides,” Trip said, as he looked through the windows of the Bus.

“Then let's step on it, shall we?” Hunter said, entering the room as well.

“ _You have someone aboard that I want… a woman named Raina. I'm going to send over a representative to get her. Any attempt to evade or retaliate will be met with hostile fire. Uncloak and prepare to be boarded,_ ” Whitehall instructed, before the transmission ended.

“Destiny calls,” Raina said, smirking at them, and May and Daisy glanced at each other. However, Daisy was internally smirking, as Hydra’s plan was coming into fruition.

As the Hydra quinjet docked onto them, Daisy and May cautiously went to the living area, guns raised, where the stairs leading to the quinjet were. “I’m not going to give up the lives of everyone on this plane for Raina, she’s not worth it,” May said, as the two were joined by everyone else.

“Hydra already has the obelisk. If they have Raina, too-” Daisy pointed out, but she was cut off by May.

“We still have the edge. Coulson’s already on site. Hydra’s not.”

“How the hell did they find us?” Trip asked, confused. “We were cloaked.”

“Raina’s tracker,” a familiar voice enlightened them, and the man fitting the voice walked down the stairs with a small unit of Hydra agents. The entire team glared at the former member of the original SHIELD team that was Grant Ward. “Old frequency SHIELD used during the cold war. What can I say? I’m a history buff. Lower your weapons,” he told them, with a sigh. “Anyone shoots, the plane goes down. We all die.”

“Maybe it’s worth it,” May said, still pointing her gun at the man, and so were everyone else.

“Let’s not get carried away just yet,” Hunter said, turning to look at the older Asian woman.

“First, you gave us Bakshi. Now you’re back with Hydra?” Daisy asked, confused. “Pick a side, Ward.”

“Oh, I have,” Ward told her. “Don’t worry,” he added, before turning to Raina. “Let’s go.”

“With pleasure,” Raina said, after a moment, and she walked toward Ward, but then he turned his head to Daisy.

“You, too,” Ward said, making Daisy and May’s eyes widen. Daisy didn’t want to go with him, it wasn’t Whitehall’s call and she only followed her superior’s orders – which came from Whitehall, and Bakshi’s orders – when it came to Hydra.

“What?” Daisy asked, turning to May for a second.

“I made you a promise, Skye. I’m here to keep it,” Ward said, taking a step in her direction. “You’re coming with us.”

“The hell she is,” May said, holding up her gun even more tightly. “She’s not going anywhere.”

“May,” Daisy attempted to say something.

“She comes, or the deal’s off,” Ward warned them.

“Shut up,” May spat at him.

“May, if I don’t go with him, he’s gonna blow this plane to pieces,” Daisy pleaded to her SO. Though knowing Whitehall, if Ward changed the deal without the older man’s permission, he would have someone else blow the Bus.

“They’re Hydra. They’ll do it anyway,” Trip spat, as well.

“You can’t trust him, Skye,” May warned her.

“Yes, you can. Skye, look at me,” Ward told Daisy, but the girl didn’t do it, even going as far as to put her gun down and looking away.

“Don't talk to her,” May warned Ward, and Daisy turned to look at him as well.

“Skye, I give you my word – come with me, we won't fire a single shot. Everyone gets out alive.”

“Good one. Is that what you told my brother before you killed him?” Billy said, gun also raised, making Ward turn to look at him, and then at Sam behind him, and back at Billy.

“How many of you are there?” Ward asked him, eyebrow raised, making the two Koenigs tighten their grips on their gun.

“Skye… you can't,” May said, pleadingly, making the younger girl turn to look at her.

“There's no other way. You know that. Whatever happens, I can handle myself,” Daisy told her, confidence in her voice. She wasn’t worried about herself, she knew that whatever happened, she would be fine, but she knew that the reveal of her alliance with Hydra might not sit well with everyone. After a moment of silence, May lowered her gun, and Daisy slowly went to Ward, giving him her gun.

“Oh, Skye, don't forget your tablet,” Raina told her, as they were about to leave. “You know, the one with the map of the city on it.” Daisy rolled her eyes, and as Raina went up the stairs, she went to get her tablet, gave May an apologetic look, and went passed Ward, who followed her up to their quinjet.

This was definitely not a part of the plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and/or kudos!
> 
> Next chapter, we'll see how Daisy does with her cover. Will she be forced to show her real colors or will a certain someone have to adapt to this unexpected turn of events Ward has put them into?
> 
> See y'all next week!


	3. The Traitor No One Saw Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure the title of the chapter sums it up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, here is another chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last one! I am particularly excited for this one, and I'm sure you all were excited to see this part, so here is part one of the reveal!  
> There is ZERO angst in this chapter, promise!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of SHIELD or anything of the MCU!

After they got to San Juan, Ward brought a zip-tied Daisy to the building Hydra was using as a base of operations. As they walked, the brunette girl looked around to get as much information as possible, since she knew they would go up against SHIELD, it was a bad idea to underestimate Coulson and the others. “Checking exits, numbers of men, weapons inventory. I'm impressed,” Ward said, truthfully. “How's your marksmanship?”

“I don't know. Hand me your side arm. Let's find out,” Daisy spat, as they walked down the hall.

“Cool under pressure. I see May's teaching you control,” Ward noted.

 _Not exactly_. Daisy smirked internally.

“That's one of our differences. In SHIELD, they train you to control yourself. Hydra wants to control everyone else,” Daisy said, and she knew what Hydra taught their agents, since she trained under them for longer than with SHIELD. However, since she was still technically undercover, she needed to act like a SHIELD agent that absolutely hated Hydra

“I'm not loyal to Hydra. My orders were to collect Raina. Bringing you along… was my idea,” Ward said, before they stopped in front of the entrance to a room.

“Maybe you don't remember, but we've played this game of ‘let's kidnap Skye’ before, and it didn't end well for you.”

“That's not my concern,” Ward said, cutting the zip-ties off Daisy’s wrists and she inhaled sharply at that, massaging her wrists on instinct. The movement brought back some memories of torture and the chains in her cell when she was younger.

“Really? Then what is?”

“Keeping my promise,” Ward said, opening the door to a room with a man sitting there on the couch. When he saw them, he got up slowly, glancing at Daisy as she walked into the room.

“I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do,” Ward said, softly, and he looked at the man, before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Look at that. The way you tilt your head,” the man said, analyzing her poster. “It's just like… is it nature or nurture?” He took a deep breath and his voice started breaking. “I promised myself... I wouldn't get emotional. Just-” the man stopped himself, sighing. “I've waited so long for this moment. Let's try again,” he added after a moment, taking a few steps toward Daisy. “Hi. I'm Cal. I'm your father. Would you like to sit down?” Daisy didn’t say a word, still in shock at finally seeing her father for real – no, not father, rather the man who gave birth to her 22 years ago. From the stories Raina and Ward said of him, she didn’t really know what to expect. She didn’t really believe them about anything, but Whitehall and her superior, the only men she truly trusted, never spoke of him, only her mother. The only other person she could say she trusted was Coulson, and he didn’t really know her, so he didn’t really count. “Right. Me neither. Thank you for meeting with me.”

“’Thank you for-’ Are you serious?” Daisy asked, scoffing, taking a few steps forward. “I was kidnapped off a plane at gunpoint. That's all you have to say?”

“You're right, Oh, I'm sorry. Let's not lose our heads,” Cal said, trying to calm himself. “I-I-I'm just a little nervous. I hope it's okay to admit that to you. This is a big moment. Father, daughter, family reunion. I wanted it to be perfect. I-I had _plans_. Those little almond cookies, you know? Flowers, maybe? Not like this. Not here,” he told her and then he took more time to look her over. “My God. You are beautiful.” Then, there was another moment of awkward silence. “Well, I don't know what you know about me.”

“You're a monster, a murderer, a trail of death wherever you go.” And she wasn’t that different, really.

“Those are all true. But you need to understand. My little girl was… you were taken from me, and my world fell apart. It was the worst day of my life, losing you, but I didn't lose you. I wasn't careless. I didn't forget – you were _stolen_ from me!” Cal said, angrily taking steps forward, making Daisy step back in fear. The last time she was that scared was when she failed a mission and Whitehall punished her himself instead of ordering her superior to do it, as he was her handler. Unconsciously, her right hand was swung to the back of her neck and massaged it. Cal stopped talking for a moment, trying to collect himself, and Daisy placed her right hand back to her side as she waited. “I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always a… Oh. You were born in China. Your mother was Chinese. When you were first born,” Cal added, calmly changing the subject, sighing. “we were so happy. I worked in a clinic. People liked me. I liked myself.”

“So what happened?” Daisy asked, both curious and sad for the man. “Hey!” she yelled, when he didn’t answer her question, stuck in his head.

“Huh? This is the thing that I want to say. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, that I couldn't protect you... that I couldn't teach you about the stars… or sing you to sleep,” he told her, his voice breaking. “I know I'm a terrible disappointment, but I'm here now. And everything that's about to happen is supposed to happen. I'm gonna take care of you.”

“Then get me out of here,” Daisy pleaded, acting like she was really not into being in the Hydra populated building.

“What? Oh. Maybe I haven't been clear. You're exactly where you're supposed to be. This is your destiny,” Cal told her, and Daisy sighed internally. This was something Raina or Whitehall would say… it was something Whitehall _did_ say.

“You can’t say that you’re sorry or that losing me ruined your life and then _kidnap_ me and say that my destiny is to be locked up with you and team Hydra. It’s crazy and it’s creepy and I’m out of here,” Daisy said, and she went to open the door to find two Hydra agents turning to look at her. She hated that, right now, everyone needed to keep her cover intact until she was ordered otherwise by the higher ups, because she would order them herself to let her pass, but she couldn’t. “Tell them to get out of the way,” she said, instead, looking back at her father.

“Sorry,” Cal said, as he jogged to the front door, chuckling. “Hello. Little misunderstanding. A-as you were,” he added, closing the door. “They don’t matter. After today, none of them will matter.”

“Of course, they matter!” Daisy said, annoyed at him now. “You work for Whitehall and for Hydra. They are the bad guys. That makes you a bad guy,” Daisy told him, as she got closer. Technically, if her logic was correct, that would make her a bad guy, too, since she also worked for Hydra. Her words seemed to push Cal over an edge she didn’t know he was close to, as he got angrier.

“No, I don’t! I don’t work for Whitehall! I could never!” Cal yelled out, until he calmed himself down. “I needed him to find you, to put the pieces together. It’s not your fault,” he said, and Daisy sat on the couch, trying to figure things out in her mind. “You asked about your mother, about what happened to her. Your mother was special.” There was that word again: special. Whitehall told her the same thing about her mother… about herself and Raina told her the same, as well. “I know some people use that word a lot to describe why they love someone. That’s not what I mean. Your mother was special because she had a gift. She comes from a line of people who have gifts. You have a gift – that’s why I brought you here – so you can receive it. It’s your birthright. There’s a transformation, a – a change that has to happen.”

“Tell me what happened to my mom,” Daisy said, hoping to get answers from at least one person on the subject. All Whitehall said about her mother was that she had a gift, but he never told her what happened to her, and Cal seemed to know.

“She was… there’s no easy way to say this. She worked with me at the clinic. My Chinese wasn't very good, so she'd help translate. One day, a group of men came in. They were looking for your mother. We tried to fight. I tried.”

“Hydra?”

“They called themselves SHIELD. They took her… and said she was dangerous. I knew better. Her gift wasn't like that. I… left you with people that I trusted. I tracked your mother to Europe,” Cal said, sitting down at a respectable distance from his daughter. “But by the time I caught up with them, it was too late.” That made the younger girl turn to look at him. “Whitehall cut her to pieces. He took her organs, her blood… and when he finished butchering her, he dumped what was left in a ditch like she was garbage,” Cal said, and Daisy looked down. She didn’t know any of that. She was told that her mother died and her father abandoned her… not that Whitehall was the reason for her mother’s death. “I'm s-sorry,” Cal said, realizing the reveal of such a thing might be too much for her, as Daisy had once again looked away from him. Cal then started to hum a song, and it sounded a little familiar to her. As he hummed, Cal placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she slightly winced at the touch. Daisy closed her eyes, listening to her father hum, water gathering in her eyes.

“I've heard that before,” Daisy said, turning to look at him, trying to remember where she heard it.

“She used to sing it to you when you were a baby,” Cal said, before he continued his humming.

“What happened to me?” Daisy asked, in almost a whisper. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it opened.

“Dr. Whitehall wants you,” an agent said, and Cal nodded, but continued his humming, and the agent left, closing the door.

“I'll make plenty of time to answer all of your questions. But first, now that he's served his purpose, I'm gonna kill the man who destroyed my life,” Cal said, getting up from his spot, and Daisy looked at him, internally panicking at the thought of her biological father killing her father figure, even if he did kill her mother. “Best day ever,” he added, looking at her, before leaving the room, humming the end of the song as he did so. The second she was alone however, Daisy finally broke down in tears. She knew that leaving Whitehall for SHIELD was the best idea, but Hydra made her into what she was and they kind of like the only family she ever had besides Cal – even with all the torture Hydra put her through – and she didn’t even know the man that well. She wanted to add Simmons to the list of people she loved, but she couldn’t… because the second she found out about her being Hydra, she would hate her. After a few moments of crying, Daisy got up and wiped the tears off her face.

“What the hell am I gonna do…?” Daisy asked herself. She was raised in the ways of Hydra, though she didn’t go to the academy, since she trained under her superior and Whitehall. Their words beaten into her, sometimes quite literally. They were all she ever knew, and until she met SHIELD, she always thought she was a part of the good guys, helping better their world. Oh, how wrong she was… but it was too late… her superior would kill her, and everyone she ever cared about if she crossed them, so she had no choice but to follow orders, even if it would be better to leave…

* * *

Daisy paced for a few minutes, until two Hydra agents came in a had her come outside of the room. “How does _she_ fit in?” Whitehall asked, as Daisy walked in, the two guards close behind. She spotted her father, Ward, some Hydra agents, Raina, agent 33, Whitehall and her superior – who was standing back by Whitehall’s side.

“I needed insurance that SHIELD wouldn’t blow us out of the sky,” Ward told Whitehall, as Daisy pretended to struggle out of the men’s arms.

“But you also ordered that the SHIELD plane shouldn’t be shot down. I had to counter that order myself,” Whitehall said, and Daisy faked being scared for her team. “I have a theory, as to why she’s here,” Whitehall said, and agent 33 took a box and opened it, revealing the obelisk. “I’d like you to pick it up.”

From the corner of her eye, she saw her father holding on tight to a scalpel. She also saw her superior glaring at her, a familiar device in hand. She placed her hand up and massaged her neck where her implant was; Hydra had injected an implant – or kill switch – inside her neck to ensure her compliance, and they also made sure it was untraceable via any type of scan. Not that SHIELD ever tried to scan her for implants and such.

“Yes, sir,” Daisy said after placing her hand back to her side, nodding, as she went to the table with the obelisk and picked it up, making the object glow slightly orange, but nothing else happened.

“What are you doing?” Ward asked, confused, but Daisy ignored him, painting a cold expression on her face.

Suddenly, Cal attacked the agent next to him, and Ward joined him, shooting an agent. Daisy handed the obelisk to Raina and grabbed the gun of a dead Hydra agent, before aiming it at Cal and Ward, joining the other agents circling the duo of rebels. One of the agents went to grab the gun Ward had in hand and another took Cal’s scalpel.

“I’ll confess…” Whitehall said, turning to look at Cal. “I didn’t recognize you when you first barged into my office.”

“If my daughter wasn’t here, I would tear you and your men to pieces,” Cal threatened Whitehall.

“Well, then, I’ll add that to the number of reasons that I’m glad she’s here,” he said, nodding to Daisy, before turning to Ward. “You are the piece of the puzzle that I can't decipher. Why are you really here?”

“Is it really that hard to see?” Raina said, making them turn to her. “It's love. Agent Ward believes if he helps Skye fulfill her destiny, she'll see him for who he really is. Well, that was until she turned out to be Hydra.”

“Aww,” Whitehall said, clicking his tongue, and Daisy kept her face cold as he looked at her. She tried to keep the disgust out of her face, and that was a challenge.

“And Dr. Whitehall,” Raina spoke again, catching the man’s attention once again, her tone of voice making Daisy uneasy for the umpteenth time that day. “There is also the very obvious fact that Skye is in love with the little British scientist girl on Mr. Coulson’s team.” How the hell did Raina know that?! How did she find out?! Daisy tried her best to not let her shock show.

“Is that true?” Whitehall asked the brunette Hydra agent, who looked down at the intensity of his stare.

“Yes, sir,” Daisy managed to whisper.

“Speak up, dear.”

“Yes, sir,” she repeated, speaking a little louder.

“The scientist, she was the one that infiltrated my labs, correct?” Whitehall asked, thoughtfully.

“Y-yes, sir,” Daisy said, nodding.

“That is what I thought,” Whitehall said, nodding along. “I’ll have you deal with her when the time comes… but for now we’ll have to see if disciplinary action must be taken.” Daisy froze for a moment at the mention of her having to ‘deal’ with Jemma herself, and hoped no one noticed it. The younger girl internally sighed in relief when Whitehall’s attention went from her to Cal. “It’s a pity that after all these years, you won't get your vengeance for what I did to your wife,” he said, and suddenly, an agent knocked Cal out with the back of his gun, before Whitehall turned to Ward. “Secure him. Remain alert around agent Ward. He's a trained killer, one of the best. I have a feeling that, in time, I can make you comply,” he added, as an agent cuffed Ward. In the meantime, Daisy crossed her arms and put a fake smile on her face, waving her former teammate – and very fake love interest – goodbye.

* * *

From where Daisy was leaning on a wall near her father, toying with some random object, she could hear Ward’s conversation with agent 33. “The woman you look like – agent May? I knew her. How did you end up with her face?” Ward asked, genuinely curious.

“Serving Dr. Whitehall,” agent 33 said, her voice still distorted from the fractures in the voice modulator.

“That’s got to be an interesting story. Doesn’t it bother you?”

“I didn’t have a purpose before. I was lost. Now I’m happy to comply.”

“So you’re loyal to Hydra.”

“I’m loyal to Dr. Whitehall.”

“There was a guy I used to be loyal to. He went completely insane.”

“Not another word,” agent 33 warned.

“Happy to comply,” Ward said, almost playfully, and Daisy just tuned out of the rest of the room, as her father woke up, laid down in front of her, and she stopped what she was doing. Her superior had stayed nearby, observing her as she returned to her original self and making sure she wouldn’t betray them – according to his firm grip on the control to her kill switch. Daisy observed him, not having anything to tell the man with whom she shared DNA, as all he seemed to be was an annoyance to Whitehall’s plans.

“Did he brainwash you? Did he hurt you to get you to stay by his side? Against your own father?” he asked, looking up at her, and Daisy just shrugged, keeping her expression cold. “You look so much like your mother. You should’ve grown up with people like you, with your parents,” Cal said, but he was cut off from saying anything else, as Whitehall walked in, making her superior come closer so he could pay more attention.

“Ah, I see you’re awake,” the older man said, making Cal get up.

“I’ve waited years for this,” Cal said, but as he was about to attack him, Whitehall held out a remote – similar to the one her superior had – and activated it, causing a buzzing to sound, and Cal was zapped to the ground, making him grunt. From her position, Daisy saw a device Whitehall probably placed on his neck not so long ago, which was causing this to him. The pain was so strong, Cal couldn’t stay on all fours, so he fell on the ground. A moment later, Whitehall bent down next to him to talk to him better.

“I killed your wife and before I kill you, I want you to know what I did to your daughter since she arrived into Hydra,” he was stopped before his story-telling started when gunshots sounded a little further away, making Daisy tense up a little. “Stay here,” he ordered his agents, as agent 33 followed him in the hallway, her gun trained in front of her.

“Yes, sir,” the superior said, as Daisy and the other agents nodded, and they didn’t move from their positions.

Not so long after, they heard gunfire again, as it got closer.

“Hey. Hear that?” Daisy heard Ward ask the agent guarding him. “They’re coming for us. I saw how many guys you have on your side. You are sorely outnumbered, my friend. Tell you what. Let me go now and I’ll tell them to take it easy on you. Maybe cut off an ear, pop an eye,” Ward toyed with the agent. In the meantime, Daisy watched as her father slowly reached onto his neck to remove the device still sending a small electrical pulse in his body.

“Stay down,” Daisy finally spoke up, aiming her gun at him. When he got up, he used the device from his neck and placed it on her hand for a moment so she would lose the gun, making her wince and drop it.

“I’m sorry,” Cal said, and he stealthily went to the agent guarding Ward.

“Shut up,” the agent said, not taking the bait.

“Just trying to be helpful. I’m a lot nicer than he’s gonna be,” Ward warned him, and Cal placed the device on the agent and killed him by cracking his bones. Ward eyed the dead agent before looking back up at Cal.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s get out of here,” Ward said.

“You guys aren’t going anywhere,” Daisy said, taking her gun again and approaching them, followed closely by her handler.

“You should stay here, it’s a lot safer. And I’m about to do something to Whitehall I don’t want you to see me like that.”

“I can’t let you do that,” Daisy said, shaking her head.

“I don’t mind… seeing. Hell, I’m happy to help,” Ward said, trying to get Cal to get him out his bondage.

“No. I get to do this myself,” Cal said, before slowly turning and running once he reached the hallway.

“Hey,” Daisy said, as she went to follow him, hearing her superior’s footsteps not far behind. Once she reached where Cal stopped, she saw him look at Whitehall like he was imagining his death. As Cal walked to him, Whitehall aimed his gun at Cal, but before her father could reach her mentor – her boss – gunshots sounded and Whitehall fell to the ground with a thud. Daisy dropped her aim, as she looked at Whitehall’s dead body. “No!” she whispered, looking back at her handler, before turning to see Coulson, gun raised. The superior gave her a look and Daisy decided to stay in the shadows, so not to raise suspicion from her former team. The man who believed in her when he really shouldn’t have, had just killed the man who made her who she was.

“What did you do?!” Cal asked, devastated.

“You’re welcome?” Coulson said, almost as a question, not sure how to react.

“You killed him!” Cal yelled, as he knelt next to Whitehall. “He was mine, and you killed him!”

“And I’ll do the same to you if you even move. There’s no way I’m letting you take Skye into those tunnels to trigger whatever Armageddon you believe in.”

“You had no right to do that, to take that from me!” Cal said, getting up. He was too wrapped up in Whitehall’s death that he didn’t comment on how Skye’s real name was Daisy and that she wasn’t truly a member of Coulson’s team.

“I know, in some insane way, you love your daughter, but I will kill you if you take another step. Now, where’s the obelisk?”

“You can’t stop this,” Cal said, taking a step forward, and gunshots sounded. Daisy looked at another hallway and saw agent 33 with her gun raised, ready to shoot Coulson. He raised up his gun and shot in her direction. Cal used the opportunity to slip away in the corridor in front of them, and then Coulson and agent 33 continued shooting at each other for a moment, until Coulson followed Cal. When she saw Coulson had slipped away, agent 33 took a few more shots before going to Whitehall.

“No,” she said, kneeling in front of the body. Daisy looked up at her superior, who nodded, and she used that moment to get out of the shadows and kneel next to agent 33.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her head down.

“I am sorry, too. I know he meant a lot to you, even if you were undercover.”

“Yeah… I’m also sorry for kicking your ass when you came to get Raina, but I had to maintain my cover.”

“All is forgiven… I’m sorry too for that fight… I just don’t know what to do now.”

“You’re forgiven, too. And what you do now… that’s for you to decide,” Daisy smiled at the woman, and then she went back to watch over Ward before he could get away. When she got there, she saw that he had just cut off his restrains. “I see you got out. Coulson just killed Whitehall…” Daisy said, aiming her gun at him.

“I can’t believe you were Hydra all along,” Ward said, smirking at her. “Why not reveal yourself sooner?”

“Because my mission wasn’t the same as yours. I was with Whitehall. Plus, doesn’t help your case that you’re a dick.”

“I remember a time when you really liked me. Remember our kiss in the closet?”

“You know what undercover means right? I was playing a character, and I was ordered to befriend everyone, even flirt a little with you, cause yeah, I knew you were Hydra. I was just trying to make sure you wouldn’t be a problem in the future.”

“Well, now at least we’re on the same team. For real, this time.”

“Not really, you just betrayed us.”

“Who’s the shadow?” Ward asked, nodding to her handler.

“My superior,” Daisy simply said, and Ward nodded.

“You said that Whitehall was dead. Let me help you. I’ll go check the door, make sure no one followed you, or anyone is after us,” Ward said, before walking to the hallway to check the door. Daisy rolled her eyes and raised her gun slightly. When Ward turned back to her, Daisy shot him four times, making him fall to the ground.

“Never turn your back on the enemy. You told me that,” Daisy said, before walking away, leaving a stunned Ward, leaning on the wall. As she left him there, Daisy went to find Cal and Coulson.

“Go in alone, choose your opportunity to reveal your true self to SHIELD,” her superior ordered, as they headed to where the two men were, and Daisy nodded, continuing alone. When she got in the room where she heard her father grunting, she saw Cal punching Coulson repeatedly. The man was on the ground, looking terrible. “Stop it!” she yelled out, her gun raised at them. She hated her father for what he wanted to do to Whitehall, and wanted to hate Coulson for killing him. She was always in Hydra for Whitehall, kind of like with Ward and Garrett. Now that he was dead, she would just have to follow her own advice and figure things out, even with her handler judging her every move. “Stop it or I’ll shoot!” When he didn’t stop, Daisy sighed internally as she opened her mouth again. “Dad!” At least that did it. Cal let go of a bloodied Coulson, breathing heavily as he looked at his daughter.

“He took something from me,” he tried to explain.

“I know, but you’re still a psycho,” she said, walking down the stairs, gun raised at them. “Now, get up and get away from him,” she ordered, and Cal slowly got up and did what she asked. It took all of her willpower to not shoot him then and there, but she needed Coulson to still believe she was with him until the last second.

“You have to finish what we started.”

“No, I don’t. I’m not going down there. I’m not gonna change or transform. Or whatever the hell you think is gonna happen,” Daisy said, trying to convince her father that she wouldn’t be going down to the temple, even if she really might.

“Why can’t you see it’s a good thing?” Cal said, confused.

“Maybe it’s all the dead bodies laying around or the fact that _they_ want it too,” Daisy said, leaving to imagination who ‘they’ were. “I’m gonna make sure the obelisk never gets into the wrong hands. And you’re gonna leave. This is your one chance to walk away, or I will kill you.”

“Ok. I’ll go,” Cal said, calmly. “But I’ll be waiting for you. After you change, no one else will understand. They’ll be afraid. Change is terrifying. But I’m your father, and I love you. I will always love you, Daisy,” he said, before leaving.

Daisy waited for Cal to be gone before turning to Coulson, gun still in hand. She looked at how vulnerable he seemed, and even considered killing him then and there, but decided to be better than he was, and let him live. “You killed him,” she said instead, coldly. “He was a good man. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t put a bullet in your head, right now.”

“S-skye…” the man said, weakly.

“I’ll let you live, like my father, just because you’re weak and I don’t want to be like you,” Daisy told him, though she never really had any intention of shooting the man in front of her.

“No… S-skye…”

“I have to go,” Daisy said, and was about to leave, when her superior entered the room, gun raised at her, which caused the brunette to back away with her hands up. “Sir, what-”

“You didn’t kill Calvin,” her superior spat, still holding up his gun at her. “And _he’s_ still alive.” He gave Coulson a pointed look.

“That wasn’t the-”

Bang!

Daisy jumped, when her superior shot at her feet, though she wasn’t surprised, since it had happened before. Her foot still hurt sometimes when she thought about it too much. “Point your gun at him,” her handler ordered, and she could tell that he was angry, and the order left no room for questions, so Daisy took a deep breath and reluctantly did as told. She could see the shiver going down Coulson’s spine, as Daisy aimed her gun at his heart, her hand shaking slightly. “Stop shaking!” her superior growled, placing the barrel of his gun on her neck, which made her take a shaky breath. “Whitehall is dead, now. So that means you belong to me.”

“Yes, sir,” Daisy managed to say, as she felt the cold barrel of the gun on her skin.

“Now, shoot him, or I will kill you,” her superior threatened. Daisy didn’t move, all she did was close her eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. When she looked back at Coulson, she could see he was afraid, but he was afraid _for_ her, not _of_ her even after she revealed she was Hydra, and he looked resigned to his supposed imminent death. Daisy closed her eyes again. She knew he would kill her anyway… maybe not today, but at some point, he will get angry enough to _actually_ kill her this time. Not like any of those close calls over the years, when they still had some of the GH drug with them.

It happened so fast. Daisy opened her eyes and quickly removed the gun from her superior’s hand and threw it away, before taking a few good steps back, training her gun at him. Her superior smirked, as he held the remote in his hand and waved it at her. Taunted her.

“You use that, and I shoot,” Daisy said, though her hands were shaking a little, as was her voice.

“You wouldn’t shoot me,” he said, taking a step closer, which forced Daisy to tighten her hold on her gun. “I made you everything that you are. You would be nothing if Whitehall didn’t find you in that disgusting orphanage… didn’t put you’re training in my hands.” At that, he pressed on the remote, turning up the intensity to a level that would hurt like hell without killing her. When the electricity crackled in her neck, she tried to keep her gun on him, but the pain became too much that she dropped the gun, fell on her knees and cradled her head, whimpering and groaning in pain. He then bent down next to her so he was right next to her ear. “I suggest you listen, otherwise your little British scientist girlfriend will die. At your hand,” he whispered, and Daisy froze at his words, still whimpering. “Are you going to listen?” he asked more loudly, as he got up on his feet and lowered the level of electricity, without going down all the way. She nodded, placing her hands from her head to the floor. “Answer me!”

“Y-yes s-sir,” Daisy said, coughing.

“Now get up, we’re going down to that temple to collect the Diviner,” her superior said, and Daisy reluctantly got up and noticed that he went to grab his gun, before he pushed her out the door first. Her superior also seemed to have forgotten that Coulson was still in the room, but decided to take it, as she wouldn’t have to kill the older man. The electricity in her neck finally dialed down to a zero, and Daisy sighed in relief, but she knew that if she disobeyed again, he _would_ kill her. After he had her find and kill Jemma, and she knew he was serious about having her kill the woman she thought she might be in love with.

* * *

Daisy followed her superior to the drill, and saw that Raina had already passed by there, since they were all alone. Her superior nodded to the light sticks on the table and she grabbed one before they went to the hole by grabbing onto the rope and jumping down. When they got down, she looked at the corridors and carefully walked forward, following her superior, who had the gun in his hand while she had the light stick in hers.

As they walked further into the underground city, Daisy found Mack just standing there, face blank. “Mack?” Daisy asked, placing her stick over his face.

“Ignore him,” her superior ordered, and she moved along with him without even a second glance at the man.

“The temple must be close,” Daisy guessed, and they walked into the next room that seemed to be the temple. They both spotted Raina standing there and Daisy saw in the corner of her eye that her superior was holding up his gun at the other girl.

“I knew you’d come,” Raina said, when she saw her.

“Someone had to make sure you wouldn’t do anything stupid after the transformation,” Daisy said, smirking, as she spotted the man next to her holstering his gun.

“So you believe in the change?” Raina asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Whitehall raised me to believe it, yes. My mother died because her gifts intrigued Whitehall so much he killed her.”

“Your whole life – our whole lives – have been leading to this moment,” Raina said, once her stupor subsided.

“Sorry. I don't buy into the whole ‘this is your destiny’ thing. All I believe is that I have the power to become something special. We’re taking the Diviner, and we’re leaving. Hydra needs it to continue on Whitehall’s vision,” Daisy said, holding up her hand, looking back at the man giving the orders, afraid for a moment that she was overstepping, but he just nodded at her.

“You've got it all wrong. Whitehall, everyone has got it all wrong. This doesn't destroy. It gives life – new life. We can finally get to find out what we become,” Raina said, and the obelisk started to light orange and levitated, landing on the pillar in the center of the temple.

“What the hell,” Daisy whispered, not liking these things. Suddenly, the room started to shake and the doors also started to close one by one.

“If you want to leave, now’s your chance. I got to admit, I’m just the tiniest bit nervous.”

“How do we stop it?” Daisy asked her superior, looking at the obelisk. She just saw him shrug and guessed that he didn’t know how to either. They needed to take it back, though, before anything could happen.

As they looked at the obelisk, they saw that it opened up and crystals grew taller. “What’s supposed to happen?” Daisy asked, confused. She was brought up to believe in it, but no one knew what would happen during the transformation process.

“Something beautiful,” Raina said, amazed, and Daisy rolled her eyes at how Raina acted. When the crystals were at their top height, the obelisk spat out a circle of smoke that blew at all of them. It took a moment, but Raina’s body started to get covered in a stone-like substance. Then suddenly, Daisy’s body also started to get covered in the substance, forcing her to drop her light stick when it got close to her hands.

“What the hell!?” Daisy yelled out, as she watched the substance climb on her upper body. “No-!” Her voice was cut off, as her entire body was finally covered like a statue, like Raina.

After what felt like an eternity, Daisy felt her fingers again, and just to make sure it was real, she wiggled them, and felt no resistance, and then parts of her body were being released from the chrysalis. When one of her eyes was released, she saw her superior just looking between her and the obelisk with emotionless eyes.

Suddenly, seconds later, she felt this surge of some sort, and then a shockwave was released from her body. The power of the shockwave removed the rest of the chrysalis, and sent her superior flying to the wall. She felt the kill switch implode in her neck. It had also created a major earthquake that caused parts of the ceiling to collapse and start to fall all around her; the power she released seemed to protect her from the debris. She saw part of the debris fall on the obelisk, destroying it, which caused another wave of mist to flow through them. This time, though, it didn’t do anything to her. However, she did hear a gun fall to the ground and turned to see her superior turning to stone, just like the people who touched the obelisk without being ‘worthy’.

As destruction fell around her, more debris fell from the ceiling and she saw the statue that was her superior a few moments ago get pulverized by the debris.

When the earthquake subsided, Daisy fell on her knees, looking at the chaos that was littering the ground of the temple.

She should have followed her own advice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, so Whitehall's dead... who here is glad? Daisy's superior is also dead... who's glad about that? Though they both ARE written as major influences in the story, so... I'm not going to say anything else.
> 
> Please comment and/or kudos, I love reading your lovely comments!  
> Until next time!


	4. The Other Side of The Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happens after the temple collapsed and everyone's reaction to Daisy's reveal.  
> Spoiler: Some(s) is pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, new chapter! Sorry for the later update than usual, but you know, life happens.   
> Alright, so this chapter isn't as Daisy-oriented as the other chapters, but as the title says, we are looking into other perspectives this time! Though we will go deeper into why Daisy was planted in Coulson's team to begin with. She owes Simmons an explanation...  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!

Everyone had felt the earthquake that had come out of nowhere a few minutes ago. Coulson, still shocked from watching his former protégé turn out to be Hydra and get basically tortured by that man that was with her, had managed to run down to the temple with Trip at his heal. He had explained everything on the way, both now had guns in hand, ready for anything, but when they arrived at the entrances to the temple, the doors were shut. As they waited, the others of the team joined them, all wearing hazmat suits, to make sure everything was ok, and if Daisy was there, take her to base and question her. It took a good few minutes of waiting by the doors before they finally opened, but the sight that greeted them was nothing like what they expected. Daisy, on her knees, surrounded by debris, with no one else there to be found. Daisy simply looked up at them with resignation in her eyes, before holding her hands behind her head. “You can arrest me,” Daisy said, her voice slightly trembling and lower. “I’m turning myself in.”

 _She must’ve known we would come down to the temple and probably bring her back to base_ , Coulson thought to himself. He nodded to Bobbi, who went to restrain her, which was pretty easy, since Daisy didn’t make a fuss and seemed to be in some kind of daze. Bobbi wore a hazmat suit, and since they didn’t know what Daisy was exposed to in there, they decided not to take the risk of endangering anyone. “Where are the others that came down with you?” Coulson asked, staying at a healthy distance.

“I don’t know where Raina is… she might have run off or something… but the man that was with me – my superior – he’s dead. The mist turned him into stone,” Daisy said, looking on the ground and avoiding eye contact with anyone that was there. Coulson wasn’t sure if it was guilt or fear or anything else that made her avoid eye contact, but he knew that Daisy was dangerous and could turn on them at any time, like she did with her own superior. And SHIELD. She seemed a little out of it, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t dangerous. He learned the hard way that looks could be deceiving.

“Take her to the Cage in the Bus,” Coulson simply said, and Bobbi nodded, bringing the girl with her out of the underground city.

After what he’d seen that day from his former agent, he wasn’t sure what to think. First, she turned out to be a Hydra agent and trained a gun on him, then the man who was her superior ordered her to shoot him, but she didn’t. She didn’t want to shoot him – according to the look in her eyes when he said it – instead she aimed her gun at her superior and made sure his own gun was out of his hands. He didn’t see what caused it, but a few moments later, Daisy was on the ground and in serious pain, before he had her get up and follow him to the temple. The brunette agent had shown too many different sides to her that he didn’t know what to think anymore. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but his duty was to his team first, and Daisy was no longer a part of that team.

* * *

While Jemma was leading her team through the city, Coulson had the rest of the field team come back to the Playground, quarantining Mack since he was affected by the city, somehow, and he also had Daisy locked up in the quarantine room until she was cleared to be moved into a real cell. “Do we have any news on Raina?” Coulson asked May, as the woman entered the director’s office.

“No, not yet, but I expect her to surface eventually,” May said, and Coulson nodded.

“Good,” Coulson said, and he sat down on his chair, sighing. The man then turned to the screen showing Daisy just sitting on the bed in the quarantine room. “I can’t believe I didn’t see that she was Hydra…”

“None of us did, that’s why she managed to stay undercover for so long. She played all of us, and it hit us pretty hard. Some more than others.”

“If you’re referring to Simmons, I’m really worried about her, too.”

“She is acting like it didn’t happen,” May said, agreeing with Coulson. “She’ll fall apart the second she has nothing to put her full attention on.”

“I know. I appreciate her help with this, but when she comes back, I really want her to take the time to take all of it in. Skye played her more than any of us, so she will need the time to heal from it.”

“When she’s out of quarantine, I am going to beat her ass,” May grumbled, cracking her knuckles.

“The line falls behind you, I guess. Everyone will want to do the same once she’s cleared.” May was about to add something, but the phone in the office rang, so Coulson answered it. “Go for Coulson,” he said, putting the call on speaker.

“ _Sir, there was an attack on the scientists in the city. It was Raina,_ ” Jemma said, frantic.

“How many victims were there?” Coulson asked, hopeful there weren’t that many.

“ _Two dead, three in critical condition,_ ” Jemma told them, and the two agents glanced at each other.

“How did Raina do this? She had no weapon,” May said, confused.

“ _She was covered in thorns. It's hard to comprehend. I shot her a few times._ ”

“Good,” Coulson said, nodding.

“ _But none a fatal hit, it seems. I did manage to gather some tissue from the ground – blood and such._ ”

“How long till you can blow the shaft on the ocean floor?”

“ _We're preparing the charges now. That place will be underwater and sealed up for good,”_ Jemma said, and there was a pause for a moment. _“Sir, as much as I'd like to join the manhunt for Raina, I'd much rather come back to H.Q., see… everyone, and to study Raina's tissue._ ” The two older agents didn’t miss that lack of mention of the scientist’s ex-girlfriend, but they didn’t say anything.

“Whatever transformed Raina…” May whispered to Coulson, trailing off in her line of thought, though she knew he understood what she meant.

“Skye was exposed as well,” Coulson whispered, nodding in agreement, and he glanced back at the screen with worry. “We have enough boots on the ground in Puerto Rico to hunt down Raina. Come home, Jemma,” Coulson told Simmons, and the call was ended. He then turned to May, a plan forming in his mind. “Gather everyone. We're going after, Hydra now,” Coulson ordered May, as he exited his office.

* * *

“With a prisoner exchange?” Bobbi asked, when everyone was gathered in the main conference room and Coulson had told them his plan. “Using Bakshi out in the open like that – it's a dangerous strategy, sir.”

“I know it's high-risk, but we have a small window to take advantage of Hydra’s lack of leadership,” Coulson said, knowing about the issue Bobbi pointed out.

“It puts us out on a limb,” Hunter said, agreeing that it was a bad idea.

“With a chance to deliver a crushing blow to those who sent in an operative we never saw coming? I'll take it,” Coulson argued. Mack scoffed loudly at that, his back slightly turned from the group.

“You have something to say, Mack?” Coulson asked, not liking Mack’s demeanor at the moment.

“Plenty, but I'll keep it to myself.”

“Don't mind him. He's just coming down from the worst alien acid trip of all time,” Hunter joked, trying to lift the tension in the room, which obviously didn’t work.

“That's not funny,” Fitz told Hunter, defending his friend.

“Just trying to lighten the mood, mate,” Hunter defended himself.

“Yeah, well, Mack didn't ask for what happened to him.”

“Of course not.”

“No one asked for any of this to happen,” May countered as Hunter spoke, wanting to end this conversation before it got out of control. “Hydra forced our hand, and now Coulson plans to force theirs.”

“Did they?” Mack asked, turning to face May. “Did Hydra force our hand?”

“Calm down, Mack,” Bobbi told him.

“Repeatedly, but we have a chance here-” Coulson answered Mack’s question, but Mack cut him off.

“Or did we hand them detailed plans and the location of that city?” Mack asked, basically yelling at his boss.

“I think everyone should calm dow-” Trip tried to say, but Coulson started to speak over him.

“Hydra got them when Skye rejoined their ranks. We could never have known she was one of them. Are you saying we shouldn't have gone in to save her if we thought she was our friend?”

“I'm saying there wouldn't have been anything to take if you and Skye hadn't been obsessed with the alien messages in your damn head. At least now we know why she was helping you with that stupid plan.”

“All right, let's just all-” Bobbi said.

“This isn't about blame.”

“Watch yourself, Mack,” May warned him.

“No one would have left Skye there, we all thought she was one of us. That's not what he's saying,” Fitz said, trying to defend Mack, though he was making it hard for him to do that.

“I shouldn't have to ask any of you to save one of our own,” Coulson said, though it was hard for him to say that, since Daisy was never really a member of his team, even if they thought she was.

“You never ask! You just give your orders, no matter how cracked out they are!” Mack yelled, angrier than before.

“Mack, you'd do well to remember your rank right now,” May told him, also pissed.

“Really? Rank at a time like this? Why don't you shove rank up your-” Hunter asked May, though he was cut off by Bobbi.

“Not helping, Hunter.”

“No, it's cathartic. Do you have any thoughts of your own on it, or do you just parrot his?” the British mercenary asked.

“Coulson's only trying to stop Hydra, which now means Skye. Who is now in our custody. We managed to stop her.”

“We didn't stop anything! We unleashed something on the planet!” Mack yelled, talking about whatever was released by the obelisk, since Daisy was currently sitting in the quarantine room, under heavy surveillance.

“No one knows what happened, yet,” Fitz said.

“It could have been a lot worse if the obelisk wasn’t destroyed!” May yelled at Mack.

“It got worse, that thing affected Skye before any of us got to her!” Mack yelled back.

“We didn’t know Skye was Hydra. We thought she was helping, Mack!”

“No, Coulson led the enemy right to where we didn’t want them!”

“Everyone, enough!” Trip managed to yell out, making everyone stop yelling. “Whatever personal ties we have to this, we still have to do what needs to be done, which means Hydra needs to be stopped. Yes, Skye is one of them, but now we need to use the distraction of their lack of leadership to make our own move, just like Coulson said. We may be dealing with forces we don’t understand, but we can take care of the part that we do; Hydra,” Trip said, turning to give Coulson his gun as a sign of trust.

“Well said,” Coulson said, nodding his thanks to the agent. “I want everyone ready when the sun comes up – end of discussion,” he said, before leaving the room.

* * *

While everyone was gearing up, Coulson went down to Vault D to have a chat with Bakshi, May following him, only speaking when he was in front of the cell. “Hope you're feeling better this morning, Mr. Bakshi, because you have a date with the U.S. government. Smile,” Coulson said, revealing the face of General Talbot on the tablet in his hand. “There he is, general.”

“ _Sunil Bakshi – the man tied to the Navy wedding massacre, the U.N. attack, and who tried to kill you, Coulson,_ ” Talbot said, smirking at the prisoner.

“While dressed up as you, sir,” Coulson added.

“ _Safe to say, I'm not a fan._ ”

“Perfect. I'll trade him to you to add to your collection. All I ask is your assistance in handling-”

“ _Remaining Hydra forces,_ ” Talbot cut him off, nodding. “ _I understand the idea, Coulson, and in this case, I'm not against it._ ”

“Thank you, sir,” Coulson said, before ending the call. He then nodded to May and the woman went to Bakshi to prep him for transport.

* * *

Not long after, Coulson and May were in the car with Bakshi in the back. “Go ahead. You agree with the rest of the team. You're concerned we're out in the open,” Coulson spoke up, as they drove in silence for a while.

“More that we contacted the U.S. government,” May told him.

“I think Talbot's on the level.”

“I'm not worried about Talbot, but around him? There are security leaks everywhere. And with Whitehall dead, Bakshi may be even more valuable,” May said, speaking softly, but loud enough for Bakshi to hear.

“I'm well-aware, but without Talbot in our corner-” Coulson said, before he was cut off by May.

“I know. Without him, we'll never have a chance to get the upper-” They were cut off from their conversation by a truck ramming into them on the driver’s side, pushing them through the wall of a warehouse. The truck stopped with a screeching sound, and men with guns got out of the truck, shooting at them.

“Go!” May yelled, and the two got out of the car, using Coulson’s door for cover. The second they were out, May rose a little, shooting at the enemy, and Coulson did the same. After a moment, May and Coulson took cover to recharge. The director took out a device and May nodded, so Coulson shifted to throw three of the same device in the men’s direction, at the same time as May. The second they did so, the duo hid behind the car for cover against the explosion caused by the devices. May took a side mirror from the car to check on the mercenaries. “I count four left,” May told him. “You know what that means.”

“Not really,” Coulson said, slightly confused. May took Coulson’s gun and shot a box of explosives to blow it up and make a diversion, before she flipped over the car, and shooting the four men. When they were all dead, May went back to Coulson, who joined her from behind the car.

“That's what it means – means I'm gonna do that.”

“Good to know.”

“More will be coming,” May told him, checking outside from the other side of the car.

“They must have intercepted our transmissions,” Coulson said, looking through a window.

“Talbot,” May sighed. Coulson then opened the door to the back seat.

“Come on,” Coulson said, forcing Bakshi out. “Get out of there.”

“Seems you underestimated us again,” Bakshi told them.

“Underestimated how desperate they must be if you're this important to them now,” Coulson said, and as they walked around the car, a mercenary with a gun ran toward them, shooting May and causing her to collapse. “No! You'll never take us alive!” Coulson ran in the opposite direction, but the mercenary shot him twice in the back.

When Bakshi was gone, Trip – still wearing his fake Hydra uniform sans the mask – came back. “Clear!” the agent said, and May and Coulson sat, sighing and groaning.

“’You’ll never take us alive’? Really?” May asked, as she got up of her feet. “A little over the top, don’t you think?”

“Only had a day to come up with this whole thing. Besides, if I let you write the script, no one would say anything,” Coulson said, taking off his suit jacket to reveal the bags of blood in the back. As the two spoke, Bobbi removed her mercenary mask and left to follow Bakshi and Hunter, who was driving the former. “Well, Bakshi has a flair for the dramatic. Let’s just hope he bought ours.”

* * *

In the garage, Mack walked in on Fitz working on Skye’s watch that they found in the temple. “Word is, Coulson’s mad plan worked. Bakshi took the bait,” Mack said, as he got closer to Fitz. “How’s the watchmaker project coming along? Looks like it took precise work. Your hands are getting better,” Mack noticed, and at that moment, Fitz dropped the wires on the table and got up from his spot, sighing.

“Well, my head’s getting worse,” Fitz said, and then he kicked the nearest metal object. “I’m totally confused by what I’m seeing. Turns out the electronics weren’t crushed like I thought – well, they were, but from the inside out or something.”

“Can you fix it?” Mack asked his friend. “Get a look at Skye’s biological data?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. No, I, um, yeah, I can. I think so,” Fitz said, going back to his work station. “I won’t know what half of it means until Simmons gets back, anyway,” Fitz said, and suddenly, there was a whirring sound from the quinjet landing in the base.

“They’re landing now.”

* * *

About a half-hour later, once the British scientist was done working on the samples she got from Raina during their encounter, Mack and Jemma met up with Coulson and May, the mechanic giving the Director his blueprints back. “Thanks for the schematics, sir. Ventilation system's all good,” Mack said, and Coulson walked away, May in toe, but Mack stopped them, as he continued speaking. “And, sir… I want to apologize for my outburst in there. It was uncalled for. I have a little trouble dealing with my anger sometimes,” Mack added, apologetically.

“Join the club,” May said, smirking, and Jemma smiled as well.

“Yeah, something I'm working on, but this alien stuff messed with my head, and, uh... with Skye’s betrayal… brought back a lot of hard memories.”

“For all of us,” Coulson said, nodding.

“I hope I-I didn't blow my chance to work on Lola one day.”

“After that little R.C. version you built for me, I'm genuinely considering it,” Coulson said, making Mack smile. “Although I couldn't figure out how to make it fly.”

“It doesn't,” Mack grumbled, losing the smile.

“Sir, I do think Mack brought up a matter we should consider,” Simmons spoke up, bringing the attention to her.

“I'm all ears.”

“I'm aware the team hunting Raina has orders to capture, not kill.”

“As always,” May pointed out.

“But this might be some sort of contagion or even a plague inadvertently set loose. Plagues must be understood, yes… but eventually eradicated. And if Skye was affected as well…” Simmons said, and they could all hear the bitterness in her voice at the mention of her ex.

“Are you saying that you want to put Raina and Skye down, agent Simmons?” May asked, shocked the young scientist said that, especially considering her relationship with Daisy prior the big reveal.

“No, of course not, uh… I'm just saying that if they have to, it may not be the worst thing if the agents killed Raina when they found her,” Jemma said, not mentioning Daisy again. She felt betrayed by Daisy and was angry, but she didn’t want her to die. She just knew that if the alien contagion was like a plague, if they had to put Daisy down, it might stop it.

“Thank you,” Coulson said, before he and May left. Mack rubbed Simmons’ back, and the two went to walk the opposite direction as the director and May. Jemma then followed Mack to the garage so that she could help Fitz with the data in the watch, though the mechanic decided to leave the two alone, stating that he had other things to do.

When she arrived, Fitz was downloading the data from the watch to his computer. Knowing it could take a while for the data to be successfully downloaded into the computer, Jemma decided she needed to tell the truth to her best friend. “Fitz, can we talk?” the brunette scientist asked, leaning on a desk.

“The uh… the computer is loading now… should be done soon,” Fitz stammered, not looking at Jemma.

“We still have a few more minutes to talk,” Jemma said, and Fitz tried to protest again, but Jemma stopped him. “Stop. I need to tell you something, and you can’t cut me off this time. I need to say this,” Jemma told him, so the Scottish nodded. “Ever since I came back from undercover, Skye and I have become… more than friends, you could say…” Jemma said, and Fitz raised an eyebrow. “After I came back she um… she asked me if you and I would ever be a thing and I told her what I told you – that you would always be my best friend – and she asked me out. We’ve been dating ever since – well until we found out she was Hydra, because clearly it meant more to me than to her. I thought that she didn’t tell me she loved me because she got spooked that I said it but I was wrong… she never loved me…” Jemma said, thinking out loud at the end.

“Um…” Fitz cleared his throat, unable to say anything.

“I’m finished. If you want to say something, you can.”

“How long?”

“What? I told you, ever since I came back from being undercover at Hydra,” Simmons said, confused at the question.

“No, how long have you known… you were uh…”

“Gay?” Jemma asked, and Fitz nodded. “When we were on our second year at the academy. You remember Sarah Gosling?”

“The um… third in our class?”

“Yeah. We had sex and made out a few times, our second year.”

“Oh, um…”

“I wanted to tell you about Skye and I ever since we had our first date, but you were still recovering and it was weird between us, so we ended up never telling you… I’m sorry we kept it from you,” Jemma said, and wanted to add more, but Fitz managed to speak first.

“You should talk to Skye – confront her about this,” Fitz said, causing Jemma to do a double take.

“What?”

“You should confront her about how you are feeling about what happened in Puerto Rico,” Fitz said, and was clearly about to say more, when the alert on the computer sounded, telling them the analysis was over.

“Oh, thank God,” Jemma grumbled, as Fitz turned to look at the screen.

“Can you um…?”

“Look over the data? Yeah, sure,” Jemma said, nodding, and she went to the computer. “Let me just…” she mumbled under her breath and she helped Fitz understand the data. The brunette left the garage once she knew Fitz could read the data correctly, mumbling something under her breath before doing so.

“What the hell…?” Fitz asked himself as he read the last BP read on the watch. “That’s not possible… 300bpm…?” he mumbled, reading it again to confirm he wasn’t going crazy.

* * *

Daisy laid on the bed in the quarantine room, letting the guard in a hazmat suit remove the cuffs linking her to the bed once the doctors – also in hazmat suits – had taken her blood and left. She massaged her wrists and turned to look at the person who was now looking at her from the other side of the glass wall. She really didn’t like this at all. She still felt what could only be described as hungover from what happened in the temple, which made her seem a little dazed and weak. “Fitz,” Daisy said, getting up to face him, but took a step back in worry when he looked at her in disgust and shock. “What is it?”

“You tell me,” Fitz said, bitterly. “I fixed your bio-meter watch, checked your vitals at the time of the temple collapse. Your heart rate was recorded at almost… 300 bpm.”

“That’s really fast,” Daisy said, inhaling sharply, her voice trembling again.

“No. That's inhuman,” Fitz told her, and she took another step back, but she was now right in front of the bed. “I thought the readings were a mistake, that I put the thing together wrong. Been struggling to, uh, um…” he tried to say, snapping his fingers to try and remember. “Something's wrong with the data in my head.”

“Why-What are you saying?” Daisy asked, looking down.

“So, I was thinking how the heart monitor seemed to shatter from the inside out, but it was still on your wrist when we found you – that doesn't make sense. And how we found you – basically unharmed in the collapse, with destruction all around you!” he yelled at her, and Daisy started to breathe heavily, trying to gain control of herself again, but then things around the room started to shake. “I thought I was losing my mind all over again… that there was something wrong. So it took a while to dawn on me – or maybe I was just afraid to think it – that… you survived the destruction because… you caused it. But then I remembered you were really Hydra and it all made sense again… you went down for some horrible plot of Whitehall’s and Raina wasn't the only one changed in there. And I'm pretty sure the DNA results we're running right now are gonna confirm it.

“No. No!” Daisy whisper-yelled, hands on her head, feeling electricity cracking in her neck, though it was all in her subconscious, as the device designed to terminate her shattered after she came out of that cocoon.

“There's nothing wrong with the data in my head, Skye. There's something wrong with you,” Fitz said, and Daisy groaned at the pain in her head.

“No!” she yelled a little louder, and the light in the quarantine room flickered, until it exploded as she yelled out in pain.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Fitz was gone, and there was glass all over the floor.

Daisy collected herself, before bending down and grabbing the pieces of shattered glass, before placing them in a piece of cloth. She heard footsteps thumping in her direction, making her jump and turn back to see who it was, hiding the bag of glass and her bleeding hand behind her back. When she saw who it was, she had to stop herself from looking shocked, and had to force the tears that were threatening to come out from falling, but she couldn’t school herself to look cold. She couldn’t do that anymore, not when she was never really like that to begin with. Not with her. “Jemma,” Daisy said, her voice trembling even more than when Fitz had come to talk to her.

“Why did you do it?” Jemma asked, making Daisy raise an eyebrow.

“Why did I do what?” she asked, in confusion.

“Why did you infiltrate SHIELD? Why did you ask me out?” Jemma clarified.

“I was ordered to conduct surveillance on Centipede while also keeping my cover in the Rising Tide, and I did both at the same time. That’s when I figured I would be on SHIELD’s radar if I continued to do this, so I told my superior and he relayed it to Whitehall, who ordered me to keep my Rising Tide cover if you guys ever picked me up, so I did. When I told them who was on the team that black bagged me, they ordered me to conduct surveillance on Coulson, while also giving the team info on Centipede as you guys investigated them. The Op was simple, just a surveillance undercover mission, like I did before, but it got more complicated when we found the GH drug… I already knew what it was, and I had to tell my superior.”

“How did you know about the GH?” Jemma asked. She looked angry at her, and Daisy understood why, but at least she was asking good questions, and not bringing in angry comments.

“They used it to bring me back when I would stop breathing during ‘sessions’,” Daisy said, shrugging it off like it was the most normal thing. Then, she continued on with her story. “Like I said, I had to bring in the information on the drug, and I was told to surveil Coulson more carefully. After that, things pretty much went well… except for one thing…” Daisy trailed off, but when Jemma didn’t speak, she continued. “You weren’t part of the plan. I wasn’t supposed to fall for you… I was just supposed to befriend everyone, maybe flirt with Ward a little so he would get off my ass, I was never supposed to fall for you. You made me want to be something that I wasn’t… you made me want to be good… like you. I couldn’t say ‘I love you’ back in the cargo bay, not because I didn’t love you, but because if I admitted it out loud, then all this would be real… and I would have to tell my superior. If he’d ordered me to kill you for it, I don’t think I would have been able to.”

“So… you’re saying that… that what? That you never wanted to fall for me?” Jemma asked, hurt painting her face.

“No! No, that’s not-” Daisy cut herself off, taking a deep breath to calm down. “Maybe… maybe if we existed in a world without all this Hydra and SHEILD crap… maybe we could have been together… maybe ‘us’ could have been our endgame story…”

“If that is what you think, then you are crazier than your father,” Jemma spat, before turning around to leave.

“Jemma… Jemma, wait!” Daisy said, desperately, making Jemma turn to look back at her ex-girlfriend expectantly. “I want you to know… I never wanted to hurt you. And I wasn’t lying when I said that you made me want to be good. Even before we were dating, when we were just friends… I wanted to be good… for you. I don’t know if Coulson told you this, but… when we were in San Juan, my superior ordered me to kill Coulson…”

“I imagine you failed, seeing as he is still here,” Jemma said, making Daisy look down.

“I didn’t even try. When he told me to raise my gun at him… I did… but when he ordered me to shoot… I just… I couldn’t do it… so I pulled my gun on my superior.”

“I’m guessing he didn’t like that very much,” Jemma said, and Daisy scoffed.

“Not at all. Sometimes, when I hesitate or disobey an order, he’ll shoot me – or close enough to scare me into compliance – but I had taken the gun from his hand, so he couldn’t do that. Instead he…” Daisy took a deep breath, knowing what she was going to say might end with some scientist poking her in the neck, but Jemma needed to hear it. “Instead he activated the kill switch in my neck… high enough to hurt like a bitch, but not enough to kill. He didn’t stop until I would listen to him again, and I knew that… so I followed his next orders, hoping he wouldn’t have me kill any of you guys again. He ended up ordering me to go down to the temple to retrieve the obelisk, but then it was destroyed in the earthquake and he died, so…” Daisy trailed off, moving from her spot so she could sit on the bed. That was a mistake, she soon realized, as Jemma spotted the bloodstain her hand left on the metal bar at the end of the bed, where she probably brushed her palm without realizing it.

“What did you do?” Jemma asked, having clearly seen the blood and forgetting Daisy had even mentioned a kill switch in her neck.

“No… no, it’s my blood… the um… the light bulb shattered and I… I cleaned it up. I-I… I’m sorry…” Daisy tried to explain, and then Jemma left with an angry sigh.

* * *

Back in San Juan, Raina, hood covering her porcupine-like metamorphosis, looked at the busy street in front of her and stepped in. Cars swerved around her as she slowly walked to the other side, trying to get hit by a car. That was until SHIELD SUVs stopped in front of her, armed agents advancing slowing in her direction, guns aimed at her. “Don’t move. We’re not here to hurt you,” one of the agents said, as they circled Raina. “We just want to take you in.”

“No. Either you kill me… or I make you do it,” Raina said, fists clenching. The agents were then suddenly pushed back by some kind of blue energy shield that formed around her, and a man appeared in the middle of it, scaring Raina. What was weirder, was that the man didn’t seem to have eyes, just skin where they should be.

“It’s ok, beautiful,” the mystery no-eyed man said, as he stood up next to her, and he held her close. “I’ll show you the way,” he added, before making them both disappear from the street, confusing the SHIELD agents.

The two reappeared in a room, that had a Chinese style to it. “Who are you?” Raina asked the man.

* * *

“Simmons,” Coulson said, startling Jemma as she looked over Raina’s DNA sample while waiting for Daisy’s blood to be analyzed by the computer system. The young scientist looked up at him, eyebrow raised. “Take a break. You need to take some time to relax and clear your head. A lot has happened over the past few days, and we all should take the time to clear our heads and take it all in.”

“I can’t sir… I don’t think I can take a break! Like you said, a lot has happened, but I’m afraid that if I let myself sit – or-or fall – I’m afraid I’ll never get back up…”

“If you can’t get up on your own, the team will help you get back up. We’ll all need time to take it all in at some point.”

“I know, sir, but-” Jemma tried to protest, but Coulson cut her off.

“But nothing. I am giving you an order, you are resting.”

“Yes, sir,” Jemma caved, nodding her head. A few minutes after Coulson left the lab, Jemma went to her quarters to think and do what the director ordered her to do.

Sitting on her bed, the brunette scientist finally let it all in, dropping all the walls she had put up to stop herself from breaking down. She was surprised they didn’t break down when she was talking with Daisy, as it was a hard conversation to have. She didn’t think she would ever forgive her, but Jemma knew that a part of her would always love Daisy, which angered her the most, since she didn’t want to be in love with a Hydra agent. Jemma started to cry, thinking about how betrayed she felt the moment Coulson told them Daisy was a sleeper Hydra agent. She couldn’t understand that Daisy could do such a thing, but then what Daisy told her came resurfacing; she had been tortured and forced to do what her superiors wanted – though that didn’t justify all the psychological hurt she caused everyone. She remembered how hurt she was when she realized that Daisy toyed with her emotions as much as she played everyone. She cried for 15 more minutes, until she felt a pressure around her, but she never opened her eyes, instead leaning into the person giving her pressure.

“It’s ok, Jemma. We’re all going to be ok,” Fitz’s voice sounded behind her, as he pressed on her.

“She took something from me, Fitz… a piece of my heart… I don’t think I will ever get it back…” Simmons said, weakly, tears still falling on her cheeks.

“I know, but you’ll be ok. She was stupid to do that to you,” Fitz added, trying to help her. He continued to apply pressure on her body, until his phone rang, indicating there was a new text message. “It’s Trip. I h-have to go,” Fitz said, apologetically.

“You can go, Fitz,” Jemma said, turning to look at him. “I’ll be fine.”

“Get some rest,” Fitz said, before leaving. Jemma stayed alone in her room, until an alarm sounded on her phone, letting her know the analysis of Daisy’s blood was completed. She took out the tablet that she kept in her room and looked over the results.

“Oh, God,” Jemma said, looking at how different her DNA was from before; there were similar extra macro-molecules in her DNA, like Raina, though not the same, so she assumed the biological weapon changed everyone differently. She sent the results to May, wondering what to do about it. The woman sent her a quick reply, telling her that it changed nothing about Daisy’s status as a prisoner, and they would just have to transfer her down to vault D in another way.

Jemma thought about it for a moment, and rushed down to the lab, tablet in hand. She would rest later, she needed to oversee a prisoner transfer.

When she arrived in front of her ex-girlfriend’s quarantine room, she placed the tablet in front of the glass so Daisy could see. “Well hello to you, too, Jemma,” Daisy said, jokingly, though Jemma didn’t trust her anymore, so she didn’t laugh.

“Tell me what you see,” the British scientist said, still showing Daisy the screen.

“Uh… I don’t know, Jemma… I’m not a scientist,” Daisy said, trying to squint to see what Jemma was showing her.

“There are extra macro-molecules in this sample – your blood sample. You changed, too, didn’t you? Just like with Raina.”

“So this… this is my DNA?” Daisy asked, taking a step back.

“Yes, and now, we are transferring you to vault D, but because we don’t know if the biological event that happened in the temple is transferable from one person to another, you will be wearing a hazmat suit,” Jemma said, and Daisy saw a guard in a hazmat suit enter the quarantine room and give her a hazmat suit. When she had it on, the guard cuffed her and dragged her out.

Daisy was then taken down to vault D, and then the guard entered with her, while Jemma activated the barrier in case Daisy tried to escape. The guard removed the cuffs and had Daisy remove the hazmat suit, then Jemma opened a breach in the barrier so the guard could exit. The breach was gone in a matter of seconds. The former couple didn’t exchange anymore words, as Jemma followed the guard out of the vault, having seen enough of Daisy for a while. She still had her tablet in hand, and needed to show these to the Director, so she sent the results to her boss, with an explanatory message to let him know what she thought of the results.

* * *

About a half-hour later, in the garage, Director Coulson was talking with Mack about moving him to field work, when May walked in with some news. “Blue dot operative in Portugal just phoned in. You should hear what he has to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow! Lots of stuff happened here! Hope you enjoyed this chapter full of content, I know I found it a little harder to write due to the different POVs, but I do hope I did them justice!   
> What do y'all think of Daisy's explanation and what she said. Everything is going calm down soon, but I need to add some more angst before that, so...   
> Please comment and/or kudos, I love reading what you have to say!  
> Until next time!


	5. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite Asgardian lady warrior comes for a visit and some stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, I know, this chapter is posted a little earlier in the day than I usually do, but I finished editing it earlier than I thought, so I decided to post now!   
> So, this chapter is again not Daisy-centric, but she is still there.  
> I heard all your poor Jemma's last chapter, I did, sorry not sorry, I had to... for the plot...  
> Alright, so here we go!  
> Disclaimer: Same old, same old, don't own anything Marvel related!

Director Coulson was talking with Mack about moving him to field work, when May walked in with some news. “Blue dot operative in Portugal just phoned in. You should hear what he has to say.”

“Looks like you’re starting now,” Coulson told Mack.

“Oh, you’ll want everyone on the bus for this,” May said, and minutes later, the entire team was in the air bound for Portugal.

* * *

Coulson and May were the only ones to get out of the bus to meet with the operative that phoned in. “Thank you for watching her,” Coulson said, gratefully, as approached the man.

“I hear from prime minister’s office I’m to hold this crazy lady here for you, I hold this crazy lady,” the agent said, Portuguese accent distinctive in his voice.

“How did you subdue her and get her to wait?” Coulson asked, impressed they managed to do so.

“No subduing. She stayed willingly once I told her I’d found ‘Kava’ and he was on his way to meet her.”

“Oh. But I’m not Kava,” Coulson said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’m glad I’m not the one who has to tell her that,” the man told Coulson with a smirk, as he looked up on the balcony of the second floor, where Lady Sif was sitting patiently. “Pick up her sword from booking before you go,” he added, and the two SHIELD agents went up to meet with Sif.

“So you are not Kava,” Sif said, once Coulson explained that to her.

“No. But I’m a friend,” Coulson said, and Sif raised an eyebrow at him. “’Son of Coul’? See?” Coulson asked, and then he took out his phone to show her photos from prior missions together. “We’ve worked together before.”

“I apologize. I do not remember.”

“You have no memory of who you are?”

“I-I know I am from Asgard. But I do not remember my home there. You tell me my name is Lady Sif, but… why I left Asgard, what brought me here to Midgard… why I wear these hides instead of armor… a mystery.”

“One I’ll help you solve. I’m sure a clue will turn up somewhere,” Coulson said, and then May approached them.

“Twitter!” May said, and Coulson’s phone beeped. “Fitz found it,” May added after Coulson and Sif looked back up at her.

May and Coulson watched a recording from a tablet of Sif fighting some man on the pier. When Sif joined them, May held up the tablet in her direction so she could see. “That’s me. I don’t remember this. I’m a decent fighter,” Sif observed, as she watched herself kick the man into a table hard enough for him to break it.

“This guy can hold his own against you. Impressive,” May told her.

“Last time you were here, you came to collect a rogue Asgardian. That would explain his strength,” Coulson theorized.

“Regardless, she traveled across the universe to find him. He’s dangerous,” May pointed out, looking back at Coulson. The trio then looked back at the tablet to see Sif slash the man in the chest, forcing him to bend down, but as she went to finish him off, he used his weapon to hit Sif in the stomach. Hard. As she watched, Sif held her hand to the place of impact, but continued watching the footage, and saw the man hold her above his head and throw her in the water like a bag of potatoes.

“Make that more than dangerous,” Coulson corrected himself, and May paused the video. “We know you were here after him. Question is, what’s _he_ after?”

* * *

Minutes later, Coulson and May brought Sif back to the Bus, and May took them back in the air, while Coulson, Sif, Fitz, Simmons and Trip were analyzing the footage of the fight. “We found a couple of other videos of the fight, and we’ve been analyzing them frame by frame, which-” Simmons said, and Fitz cut her off, finishing the sentence.

“Which didn’t get us much in the way of, uh…”

“Of anything new,” Simmons said, helping Fitz with his words.

“Yeah. Thanks.” The two had rekindled their friendship after Simmons told him the truth, and they were getting back to their old selves around one another. “Um, until we get to… here,” Fitz added, speeding up the footage to the frame he wanted and showed it to them on the big screen.

“I do very much enjoy that part,” Sif said, as it was the part where Sif slashed the man in the chest.

“So, he – he’s – he’s wearing something – something mechanical, and she nailed it.”

“And there’s more,” Simmons added, tapping on the touch screen to zoom in on the splash of blue coming from the wound.

“What is that?” Coulson asked, trying to figure it out in his head, but was unable to.

“Blood?” Trip suggested, squinting to get a better look.

“Hope so. It could give us a lead,” Simmons said.

“Well, there’s no way to know from the video,” Fitz added.

“Once we land, Fitz, you go with Hunter and Mack, handle forensics,” Coulson ordered him, and the young man looked up at his boss. Then, Coulson turned next to him, at Trip. “I need you and Bobbi to talk to witnesses in the area, see if we can track down where this guy went.”

“Sir, the science division has loaded the team with heavier suppression artillery,” Simmons informed the Director.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Trip asked, having seen the artillery she spoke of, and was not into the idea.

“After Raina’s vanishing act, we advise that when you find this… man, you contain him first, ask questions later,” Simmons added, ignoring Trip’s question. “New ICERs are still in development.”

“Very good, keep me posted,” Coulson said, and Jemma smiled at him, before turning to leave.

“New ICERs?” Fitz asked in confusion. They might be rekindling their relationship, but Fitz hadn’t been working in the lab for a while, so he didn’t know about that.

“Oh,” Simmons said, sighing. “The mechanical design is still top-notch, but we’re looking into a more concentrated dendrotoxin formula.”

“And wouldn’t that be dangerous?” Fitz asked.

“But effective. Given these elevated threats, we can’t risk it not being,” Simmons told him, before walking away.

After she left, Trip and Fitz exchanged a look, and then exited the room from different sides.

* * *

Once they landed, everyone went to do their assignments, so May and Coulson brought Sif to the pier so they could look around, maybe jog her memory. “My mind is that of a lost adolescent,” Sif told the two, after she turned around to look at the pier. “I can provide no information of value.”

“Not totally true. Judging by your clothes, we know you were undercover, probably something you learned after your last visit here,” Coulson pointed out. “Your usual full-armor look is a little more… conspicuous.”

“So you’re saying I wear that armor most of the time?” Sif asked, curious, and Coulson hummed in agreement. “Does that mean I’m a warrior?” she also asked in excitement.

“A good one,” May agreed.

“A great warrior,” Sif told herself, imagining it with a smirk on her face.

“It’s just details that you’re missing. You must remember things about your home world, right?” Coulson asked, wondering what memories she had lost and what she still had.

“Only basic lessons a child would learn.”

“The name of your sword?” Coulson suggested, but Sif gave them a look that meant she didn’t know.

“What about Thor?” May asked, and Sif smiled, chuckling at the mention of his name.

“Um… I do not know this word, yet when you say it, I… want to smile.” The two agents smiled at her words, and Sif gave them a confused look. “Why?”

“Who can explain the mysteries of the Asgardian brain?” Coulson asked, rhetorically.

“ _I_ can,” May replied, smirking at Sif through her sunglasses.

* * *

In the meantime, at the scene of the fight, Hunter, Mack and Fitz were working on forensics, as they were ordered to. “I can’t see any blood,” Hunter said, as he looked around. “Fitz, isn’t there some special light that finds blood?” he asked the engineer.

“Not blood,” Fitz simply replied, tablet in hand.

“What’s up, Magnum, P.I.? You enjoying this?” Mack asked Hunter, who got up from his kneeling position to look more around.

“Who doesn’t like a good mystery? Guess we’re both embracing new challenges.”

“That mean you taking the permanent position that Coulson offered?”

“He’s an agent down. I know you have your reservations, but I like the guy. Don’t you want to see how this plays out?” Hunter asked Mack. The two then walked a little more around the pier, and Hunter spotted something on a lamp post. “Huh?”

“What’s that?” Fitz asked, from his kneeling position a little further away.

“I don’t know,” Hunter replied, and then thought about it. “This is about where the big guy was standing when Sif nailed him with the sword, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Look at this,” Hunter told Fitz, moving around the lamp. When he touched it, the lamp suddenly cracked at that spot and brock from there, falling on the ground. The force of the impact shattered the glass around the lightbulb.

“Oh!” Mack yelled out in surprise.

“I-I barely touched it. I swear,” Hunter said, handing up in surprise.

“Trust me – there is no universe on which I think you did that on your own,” Mack told him. Fitz then walked up to the lamp to inspect it. “Turbo, what do you think?” the mechanic asked the engineer.

“Simmons?” Fitz asked over the comms when he got to the spot where the lamp broke.

“ _Yes, Fitz,_ ” Simmons said from her position on the Bus.

“We’re uploading some information to you,” Fitz told his best friend, breaking a small part of the broken lamp post and placing it inside a device that would send its information back to the Bus. “Whatever came out of the guy’s chest…” He closed the device and it blinked red. “… I’m guessing it wasn’t blood.”

“ _I’ll give it a look,_ ” Jemma said.

“See?” Hunter asked, bumping his shoulder on Mack’s arm. “Who doesn’t like a good mystery?”

* * *

Near the pier, Bobbi and Trip walked into a hospital to find out if someone saw where the mystery man ran off to. Bobbi then walked to the nearest employee. “Would you please find someone who speaks English?” Bobbi asked in Portuguese. “My Portuguese is awful. Thank you so much,” she added, and the man nodded, going to find someone for her.

“Girl, I didn’t know you spoke Portuguese,” Trip said, impressed.

“What can I say, I’m full of surprises,” Bobbi said, smirking at her friend. “But I’m no expert. It’s a pretty language. It’s hard to gauge when someone’s lying,” Bobbi told him, as they waited.

“And I know you an expert at _that_ ,” Trip said, basically grinning.

“At lying or telling if someone’s lying?”

“I’d say both.” At that moment, a woman walked to the desk, putting an end to the two agents’ conversation.

“Can I help you?” the woman asked, in English. The two agents then went to the desk to speak with her.

“Hi, yes, we’re looking for anyone may have been injured in the incident at the pier or may have seen this man,” Bobbi said, taking out her tablet to show her a photo of their mystery man.

“Hmm. No, he does not look familiar to me. As far as the injuries, I can ask around. The nurse who was working earlier took ill,” the woman said. “So we are short-staffed. It may take a while.”

“Ok. Well, we’ll be here,” Trip told the woman, and suddenly a young woman spoke up from the other side of the desk. She spoke Portuguese, but it was obvious to both agents that she was confused.

“Wait,” Bobbi said, before the woman left. “Is that woman all right? What happened to her?”

* * *

“Yet you do not serve a king?” Sif asked in confusion as she and May walked on the beach alongside the pier to see if anyone there knew where the mystery man went.

“Not really how it works with us,” May told her.

“I wonder if _I_ serve the king as the great warrior you say I am,” Sif said, imagining the life she had on Asgard.

“Odin? Oh, we know you do. You’ve met him,” May said, making Sif stop in her tracks to look at the agent.

“Shut… up,” Sif said, excited. The two got interrupted in their conversation by a man not that far from them.

“It’s her!” the man yelled, and the two women turned to see an old man with Coulson standing in front of a balloon stand.

“I was just conducting my interview with Mr. Cardozo here, asking him what he saw the other day, when-” Coulson informed May and Sif, and then he pointed at Cardozo to continue.

“You are a dangerous monster,” the older man said, pointing at Sif.

“I am no monster,” Sif countered. “I am sometimes dangerous, but only toward those who are deserving.” She then hesitated and leaned closer to Coulson, not sure of the accuracy of her words. “I do not actually know. Is it only toward those who are-” Sif whispered to the Director for clarification.

“No, that was right,” Coulson reassured her.

“Excellent,” Sif whispered to herself with pride, before she turning to Cardozo. “Answer his question, elderly man,” she told him, her voice a little too threatening.

“Look, just tell us what you saw after they fought,” Coulson took over, not wanting to make the situation worse.

“They destroyed my booth!” Cardozo yelled out, gesturing to the stand behind him.

“What does he want with balloons?” May asked, in confusion.

“He went for my helium, broke off the valves, and took off!” Cardozo added.

“What does he need those for?” Coulson asked, taking a better look at the destroyed booth.

“ _Sir, the boys were right,_ ” Simmons suddenly sounded in his comms. “ _That definitely wasn’t blood._ ”

“ _What are we talking about?_ ” Mack asked, from his side of the line.

“ _It was liquid nitrogen. The post was frozen solid and cracked,_ ” Jemma informed them. “ _He must have been carrying a supply, and Sif must have damaged his containment hardware._ ”

“So that’s what he needed the tank valves for – to repair it,” Coulson theorized.

“Why carry nitrogen?” May asked, curious now.

“Might have needed it for fuel, might have needed it for a weapon.”

“If he’s alien, might need it to breathe,” May suggested.

“Not to breathe,” Sif countered. “Only seven intelligent species across the known realms require heightened levels of nitrogen gas, none humanoid,” Sif informed them. That confused May and Coulson, who eyed her for a moment. “I learned this as a child. Did you not?” Sif asked, eyebrow raised at Coulson. At that moment, Coulson’s phone rang, putting the conversation to an end.

“Bobbi, anything?” the Director asked, as he answered the phone.

“ _Sir, we have evidence he’s here at the hospital,_ ” Bobbi informed him. “ _It’s a big place, though. He might be hiding anywhere._ ”

“Well, we know he needs nitrogen, and they use it in hospitals to power surgical equipment. Let’s start there,” Coulson said, and they ended the call.

* * *

When they were done with their call with Coulson, Bobbi and Trip headed to the mechanical room to see if the Director was right. The two stood side-by-side, weapons ready. When they opened the door enough, they saw their mystery man, but this time he was blue. He had nitrogen tanks in front of him, and as he placed something on his chest, gas started hissing and he turned pink again. The alien turned toward them, and Bobbi took out her batons. “You do not want to fight me,” he threatened.

“We just have some questions for you,” Bobbi told him, taking a few steps forward. Not wanting to answer any questions, he attempted to punch Bobbi, but the blonde agent ducked, and used her batons to hit him, but he blocked the hits with his arms and ducked another one. He continued to duck and block her shots, until she kicked him into the wall. Bobbi attempted to hit him again twice, but he blocked both shots before hitting her. The force of the hit alone made Bobbi fall to the ground, then he grabbed her and threw her into a table. The alien turned to look at Trip, who held up his gun, and tried to shoot the alien man, but he wasn’t fazed by the gunshots. He rushed to Trip and back-slapped him in the stomach, sending him into the shelves behind him, making them fall on top of him. Having dealt with them, the alien man jumped over the shelves and ran away.

* * *

When they got to the Bus, Simmons went to check on Trip and Bobbi. When the doctor was about to look at Trip’s very minor stomach bruises first, he pulled away. “Take care of Bobbi, I’ll be fine,” Trip assured her.

“Are you sure? I can bandage you up and then take care of Bobbi,” Simmons asked, not sure if it was wise.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I can bandage myself, it’s okay,” Trip said, taking a roll of bandages and took off his shirt to apply it around his stomach. It took him a minute, but he was done, and before he could go up to meet with the others, Simmons threw a bottle of pills at him.

“Take two of those, or it’s going to hurt for a long time,” the British woman said, so the dark-skinned man popped two into his mouth before he joined May and Sif in a meeting with Coulson.

“Simmons is tending to Bobbi. She’ll be ok,” Trip said, as he walked into the living area.

“What about you? He hit you pretty hard, too,” Coulson said, a concerned look on his face.

“I’ll be fine. Nothing a few pain killers won’t solve,” Trip smiled at the director.

“Ok, then,” Coulson nodded, but still kept an eye on him. “What can you tell us about the man.”

“He was blue. Like ‘he just tested some Willy Wonka gum’ blue, and he needed nitrogen for whatever device made his skin pink,” he informed them, and Coulson had a pensive look.

“Could be Kree maybe… but you told me last year the Kree had not visited our realm,” Coulson told Sif, remembering her words.

“If a Kree came to your world unannounced now, I would assume he’s up to no good,” Sif told them.

“He attacked Bobbi and Trip, so that’s a yes,” Coulson said, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah. The guy throws a mean punch,” Trip grumbled, massaging his stomach.

“Let’s assume you were here to stop him,” Coulson said, turning to Sif. “We still don’t know his objective.”

“No, but knowing he is Kree helps. Kava, for example. I thought it was a name. ‘tis a Kree word,” Sif informed them.

“You also learned other species’ entire languages as a child?” Coulson asked, both in surprise and shock.

“’Kava’ means ‘keys’,” Sif told him, ignoring the question.

“Keys?”

“A device used to unlock-” Sif started explaining what keys were, but Coulson stopped her.

“Yeah. I know keys. It’s something. Let’s look into it,” he said, before turning to his computer.

“Triplet…” Sif said, approaching the younger man. “Thank you for engaging my enemy. You were quite brave,” she added, placing her hand on Trip’s shoulder.

“I didn’t do much… the bullets didn’t faze him…” Trip said, hesitantly.

“You were still there, trying to stop him. I thank you for that,” Sif waved him off, and Trip nodded softly.

* * *

A few moments later, Simmons had just finished patching Bobbi up. “You, Ms. Morse, will live,” Jemma told her, left hand making sure the sutures would stick.

“That’s a relief,” Bobbi said, smiling softly.

“I’ll get you some antibiotic cream so we can keep you nice and uninfected,” Simmons added, giving her a pat on the shoulder. “Stay here.”

“Thanks,” Bobbi said, as Jemma went to find some cream. After she left, Bobbi got up from her seat and moved around to a SHIELD file.

“Ah…” Mack said. He clicked his tongue as he approached her. “There goes your modeling career.”

“You should talk, pretty boy,” Bobbi joked, turning around to smile at him. She then went to the other side of the room to grab a folder and to a computer to write down some notes.

“You talked to Hunter?” Mack asked, checking for anyone eavesdropping.

“Yeah. He’s thinking about sticking around,” Bobbi told him, as she typed on the keyboard.

“I heard,” Mack nodded.

“I think it’s good. Things are good,” Bobbi said, turning around. “Maybe… we should bring him on board,” Bobbi suggested, as Mack stood in front of her.

“No chance. That ship has sailed,” he told her. “Besides the fact that you two have a pattern that repeats itself, you didn't tell him in the first place because you didn't want him to know that you'd been lying to him.”

“Trust has never been our strong suit. And – And we're building something real here,” Bobbi said.

“I know _he_ thinks so. But how is he gonna feel if you tell him now?” Mack asked, and Bobbi looked down slightly. “Well, you can't risk it. He'll react badly. And it could blow up in our face in a big way. You can't bring him in on this, Bobbi.”

“W-what am I supposed to do? I can't bring him-”

“I don't want him here in case he takes their side,” Mack told her, and Bobbi inhaled sharply at that. “He's a friend. I don't want him fighting against us.”

“He would never,” Bobbi tried to defend Hunter.

“Oh. He loves you, and he probably will always love you. But I still think he might be capable of killing you,” Mack said, and Bobbi took a moment before answering.

“You're telling me to push him away,” Bobbi finally said, trying to understand what Mack wanted to tell her.

“I'm saying it's the only way you'll ever have a chance to be together, to make it work someday. You remember what it felt like when our friends turned out to be Hydra. It happened again barely a week ago.”

“We're not Hydra.”

“We might not be, but the wound of betrayal is still fresh. The best thing would be if he decided to leave… and he wasn't anywhere near here when we pull the trigger on this thing. And then… maybe there's a world where we're all friends in the end,” Mack said, before smiling softly. Bobbi looked at him, before smiling softly as well.

* * *

“I'm saying I can't find any particular keys that would be hugely important, not literal keys, not metaphorical keys, not as in ‘to the city’. It doesn't mean that I-” Coulson told Sif, as Trip walked into the living area.

“Wait,” May said, suddenly getting up from her seat, tablet in hand. “Look at this,” she added, handing the tablet to Coulson.

“‘Chaves’. A city known for its sedimentary basins,” Coulson read the text, confused. “I don't-”

“Guess what ‘chaves’ means in English,” May told them.

“Let me guess. ‘Keys’,” Trip said.

“That's where the Kree was heading. That's where I was chasing him. That was my mission,” Sif deducted.

“But Chaves, Portugal – we've seen that name before,” Coulson said, trying to remember it.

“It was in Whitehall's SSR file,” May added for him.

“The site of his dig back in 1945, where he first found the Obelisk. That's where we have to go,” Coulson said, handing the tablet back to May.

“Pull up the SSR file,” Coulson told May, as they turned around to leave. “I want to pinpoint exactly where this Kree guy's going.”

* * *

When they landed in Chaves, the team went to find the Kree man. They finally found him at the entrance of a cave, with a crate at his feet. They all opened their flashlights and had their guns at the ready.

“Stay right there. Put your hands up,” Coulson said, as everyone walked closer to the man, guns trained at him.

“You will not stop me,” the Kree said, going to open the crate.

“Want to bet?” Hunter asked, shooting his gun at him, covering him in an electric net, making him grunt. When he was rendered unconscious, they brought him into their plane, and to the cell.

Once they were in the air, Coulson and Sif went to interrogate the Kree.

“I am here to help,” the alien man said, trying to make them understand.

“Is that why you attacked me, Kree?” Sif asked, threateningly walking around him.

“ _You_ were the one who attacked,” the Kree rectified. “I had to take your memory to keep you from tracking me,” he added, before realizing something. “How _did_ you track me?”

“You do not ask the questions, Kree. You do not talk,” Sif said, now in front of him and leaning on the table.

“Actually… we _need_ him to talk,” Coulson told Sif, who gave the Director an apologetic look.

“Look, I-I can prove that – that I'm not a threat and that I'm here to help. Bring me my truncheon,” the Kree man said, still trying to make them understand.

“How very Kree,” Sif said, scoffing. “He needs a weapon to make a point.”

“My truncheon can restore her memory. Would that not be a-a gesture of my noble intentions?” he asked, looking at Coulson, now.

“I'll consider it once we know that thing does what you say it does,” Coulson said, and the Kree nodded in acknowledgment. “Do you have a name?”

“Vin-tak,” the Kree introduced himself. “And I will earn your trust.”

* * *

In the lab, Bobbi was currently working on the Kree’s so call truncheon, using a sensor to compile data on it, which she could see on the computer. As she did so, Hunter walked into the room. “Simmons left you with truncheon duty? Funny word… ‘truncheon’,” Hunter said, basically laughing at his own joke.

“She wanted to take more precautions before investigating it, but I figured, hell, there's certainly more to it than meets the eye,” Bobbi told her boyfriend, as she worked.

“Been saying the same about you for years.”

“Supposedly, the Kree used this to wipe Lady Sif's memory,” Bobbi added, ignoring the British man’s comment. She then grabbed the device and look at the bottom “There's a dial on the bottom, but none of our equipment can detect any electrical or spectrographic signals.”

“Is that your fancy way of saying you don't know how to turn it on?” Hunter asked.

“Or if it can.”

“Well, I know something else we could try turning on,” Hunter said, sitting on the table. Bobbi rotated it so the top would be where it’s supposed to be and delicately hit Hunter with it.

“Hey, careful with that. You don't want to erase my hard drive, do you?” Hunter asked as Bobbi analyzed the top, now.

“Like I said, it doesn't seem to be working,” Bobbi said, roughly placing it on the table.

“All right, then… well, maybe I can help you with it. The sooner we get it done, the sooner we-” Hunter flirtatiously said, but was cut off by Bobbi.

“How are you gonna help me?” Bobbi asked, as half a joke, but then she turned all serious. “Can I just get a little space, please?”

“Ah. There she is.”

“I need time figuring this out.”

“Well, it seems like you already have.”

“Not at all… I just think that we… should slow things down a little bit,” Bobbi said, making Hunter scoff.

“Yeah, okay, I get it. Just a bit of fun, yeah? Though, usually, things get a little more heated before you turn frosty,” he said, making Bobbi look at him. “Okay, sweetheart. Consider it slowed,” he added, before getting up to leave the room. “Don't die out there, yeah?” he asked, before leaving. As he did so, Mack entered the room.

“Hey, Hunter,” the mechanic said, but Hunter ignored him. Mack then looked at Bobbi, who seemed concentrated on her work, so he decided to leave her alone.

* * *

About an hour and a half after they left Portugal, the bus landed in the Playground. Coulson, Mack and Bobbi spoke together, and the latter gave her report to the Director, while Fitz and Simmons went back to the lab and Trip assisted May in bringing the Kree in the base. “It's possible that only he can operate it. We've seen other alien materials react to biology or DNA,” Bobbi told him.

“Don't remind me,” Mack said, groaning.

“We've all been there, done that,” Coulson said, waving it off. “Fitz and Simmons will examine the case. If this guy's telling the truth, we might finally get the answers we've been searching for,” Coulson added, and Bobbi gave Coulson the truncheon. The director then went to the kitchen to join May, Sif and Vin-tak, and Bobbi and Mack left to find Trip, who had gone to the gym once he had helped May with the Kree.

“Tell us how the truncheon works, Kree,” Sif ordered the Kree.

“The Kree has a name,” Vin-tak said. “And that only works when in my hand,” he added, gesturing to the truncheon in Coulson’s hands.

“Hmm. That's convenient,” May commented.

“It has a-a dial on the bottom,” he said, approaching Coulson. Then, he suddenly flipped, disarming the Director’s hands and grabbed the Kree device, sticking Sif with it seconds later, sending her upper body flipped onto the table behind her.

“Hey!” Sif said, right before the strike. Right after that, Vin-tak dropped the truncheon, raising his hands as the agents aimed their guns at him. “Oh.”

“Sorry. The argument was going nowhere,” the Kree said, apologetically, while Sif stood straight.

“You back with us?” Coulson asked Sif

“Yes. My memories have returned. I am Lady Sif of Asgard, friend of the SHIELD,” Sif said. She then turned to Vin-tak and punched him right in the face. To make sure the Kree didn’t retaliate, Coulson ran to stand between them, aiming his gun at Vin-tak again.

“Asgardian – well, that explains a lot,” Vin-tak spat at the Asgardian.

“It is true. We do not trust Kree. That is why I am here. When Heimdall saw that one landed on your world, Odin charged me with retrieving him.”

“So you came to pick a fight.”

“We know enough about Kree history to be concerned.”

“Well, then, if you know Kree history, perhaps you've heard the tale of Terrigenesis.”

“Of course. Ancient Kree descending on planets, altering the inhabitants to fight their war,” Sif said, remembering the tale she had heard of a while ago.

“And Earth was one of them,” Vin-tak revealed.

“Eons ago, the Kree waged a very long war. The casualties were high, and they needed more soldiers,” Sif explained to those who didn’t know about Terrigenesis.

“You mean cannon fodder,” May spat.

“We needed killers,” Vin-tak corrected. “One vicious faction among the Kree genetically modified other creatures’ DNA. These modifications can be activated with Terrigen crystals.”

“We know these torturous experiments failed,” Sif told the Kree man, thinking about it.

“Not on Earth,” Vin-tak shook his head. “Here, we had to shut them down. This faction had built a city. They brought with them the Diviners, which hold the crystals. Their plans were discovered and thwarted by the better of my kind, putting an end to that dark chapter of our past.”

“Until now,” May said.

“When I saw that an ancient signal had been triggered, I knew it had to be a Diviner. If the Kree empire learned that these experiments were a success, they would be likely to renew them.”

“Why did you come here?” Coulson asked Vin-tak when he paused in his explanation.

“These transformed beings are… abominations. I knew that I had to find the remainder of the Diviners before another monstrosity occurred, and erase any knowledge of it.”

“How many Diviners are supposed to be in that crate?” May asked, guessing in her head the amount, but they all needed to hear it.

“Enough to create an army.”

“ _Sir, the crate is empty,_ ” Simmons said, from their comms, shocking everyone.

“My worst fear has come true,” Vin-tak almost whispered in fear. “We must find the remaining Diviners, as well as anyone who's transformed,” Vin-tak added after a moment, urgency in his voice.

“We drowned the temple where the Diviners were activated, so that's a plus,” Coulson said. “And we do know the two women who were changed.”

“So, people _were_ transformed. Kree slave warriors created. Have you put them down?” the Asgardian asked in fear.

“No. One of them disappeared, we don’t know where she ran off to,” May said, shaking her head.

“What do you know of her?” Sif asked.

“We don't know much about Raina's transformation,” Coulson revealed, before thinking for a moment. “The second person who was there, her DNA was also changed, we have her here in custody, and she saw what happened. I just don’t know if we can trust her to tell the truth.”

“Who?”

“A former agent of ours. She turned herself in after the temple unlocked itself, so now we have her here. We just don’t know if whatever happened is transferable by contact.”

“I can tell you, it is not. You need the Diviner to activate terrigenesis,” Vin-tak informed them, and Coulson nodded.

“Then I see no reason why we can’t bring her up here for questioning,” Coulson said, signaling to agents out back to bring Daisy up.

A few minutes later, two agents walked in with Daisy standing between them, wrists chained to her waist. “You bellowed?” Daisy asked, smirking sarcastically. She told herself not to do that to the team, but she couldn’t resist it.

 _Well she seems to have recovered from that daze she was in after the temple._ “You watch your tone, or we are sending you back down to vault D,” Coulson warned, and every armed agent had an eye on her, hand on their gun.

“Alright, fine,” Daisy told him, sighing. “What is it?”

“We were talking about what happened down at the temple. What did you know about the obelisk and the effects it had on you?” Coulson asked, and Daisy looked down, not answering. “Answer the Goddamn question!” Daisy flinched at the raised voice.

“Sorry… uh… Whitehall didn’t tell me much – or anything – about the Diviner. He just raised me to believe in the transformation, that I was destined to be special because my mother was special, too. But that is all he ever told me – I-I swear,” Daisy answered, hoping this was enough of a response for Coulson.

“Did you see anything while you were in the temple?” Lady Sif asked.

“N-no sorry… just… just crystals and a mist and then nothing…”

“You’re lying,” Coulson spat, his grip tightening on his still-holstered gun.

“No, I’m not. I’m telling you the truth. The Diviner was unlocked and a mist came out of the crystals… then I became everything Whitehall wanted… and my superior died in the process.”

“Were there others with you? The changes may not be on the surface… but buried inside,” Sif asked her, and Daisy shook her head.

“No… other than Raina, my superior and me.” Daisy looked down. “Three people went in… two people went out.”

“You must understand, these creatures are weapons – abominations – even if they don't know it,” Vin-tak said, and everything started to shake; the pans and kitchen equipment colliding against each other and a glass nearby shattering.

“Son of Coul, what is this?” Sif asked, and Coulson and May unholstered their guns, aiming them at the younger girl. They had made an educated guess in saying that it was Daisy doing it, but with the results Simmons sent them about her DNA results, they were pretty sure it was true.

“Skye, stop this!”

“I-I can’t…”

“She is doing this?” Sif asked, concerned.

“This is what happened in the mist…” Daisy said, trying as hard as she could to make the rumbling stop, but she couldn’t.

“Hand her over. I will take her to Asgard. It will be safer for all of you,” Sif said, turning to Coulson as she spoke.

“She is our problem, we can take care of it,” Coulson told the Asgardian.

“The weapon has been activated. It needs to be eliminated before it hurts someone,” Vin-tak told them all.

“We can keep her here, where we will keep a close eye on her, make sure she doesn’t hurt anyone,” Coulson argued with the two off-worlders.

“No one is saying that you can’t contain her, but she is dangerous,” Sif told him, calmly.

“You think we don’t know that? She was dangerous before any of this happened.”

“I never wanted any of this,” Daisy told Sif, though she realized speaking may not have been the best thing to so, when May and Coulson glared at her, guns still raised on her. As everything happened, FitzSimmons, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter and Trip all rushed into the room, confused looks on their faces.

“What the hell is going on?” Mack asked, though everyone wanted to know. No one answered, but the way everyone that was already in the room seemed to be ready to jump at Daisy, they were pretty sure she was the source of whatever was going on.

“Imagine what will happen if her powers grow. It may not stop at breaking glass. She could bring down buildings, tear continents apart…”

“We won’t ever let that happen. She could learn to handle her abilities, even while in captivity.”

“That's not what she was designed for. She was designed to destroy, which is why she must be put down,” Vin-tak said, taking a step toward Daisy, but all the SHIELD agents stepped between them, surprising Daisy, though she was too focused on trying to stop the quakes to pay much attention.

“With all due respect, it is our fault – our problem – if anything bad ever happens because of her, so we should be the ones to take care of it,” May told them. Daisy saw May put her gun in its holster. Everything after that was a blur; Daisy quickly held up her cuffed hands and grabbed the gun, placing it on her chest. The sound of the ICER firing startled everyone, and the guards standing behind Daisy were the only reason she hadn’t collapsed on the floor due to her unconscious state.

“She harmed herself…” Sif said, startled. “Even if she knew it meant spending the rest of her life in a prison cell…”

“She did that before… harming herself in order to protect someone else. Back in San Juan, she refused to shoot me even if it meant her superior hurt her to make her comply. I didn’t think she was redeemable after I found out she was Hydra… but now, I wonder if she could. She might still have the ability to be good, and if we can help her control her powers… then we will,” Coulson added. Deep down, he still wanted to make her good. He didn’t trust her, but it didn’t change the fact that he had hope.

“If you cannot handle her, and I am not there, you might regret not letting me take her to Asgard,” Sif warned Coulson and May.

“We’ll take our chances,” Coulson said, and Sif sighed.

“I may not be able to come if you need help, Son of Coul.”

“Like I said, we’ll take our chances.”

“If that is all, I will take the Kree back to Asgard so he can return to his home planet.”

“I will make sure no one on Hala finds out about the transformed, so you can deal with them as you see fit,” promised Vin-tak.

“Thank you, Vin-tak,” Coulson said, nodding to the Kree. “We should take you to a secure place so you guys can head off to Asgard safely. Everyone else, I’m sure you have things to occupy yourselves,” he told his agents after addressing the two off-worlders. The SHIELD agents nodded and left the room.

“Thank you, Son of Coul,” Sif said, and Coulson nodded, before he drove them to someplace safe where Sif could call Heimdall.

* * *

While the Director helped the off-worlders back home, May took Daisy’s unconscious form back down to vault D. “Excuse me, agent May,” Jemma said, as she ran to join May. She had been waiting a little until May would go to vault D, though she wouldn’t admit to it.

“Yes, agent Simmons?”

“I was wondering… what happened earlier… does it have to do with Skye’s altered DNA?”

“Yes, it does. She seemed to have control over vibrations,” May simply replied. Simmons hadn’t witnessed it all, so May thought to give her her own theory to it.

“Vibrational manipulation… interesting. And what is the director going to do about all this?”

“He wants to break through to her… says he saw her trying to be good back in San Juan and thinks she did the same here, so now he believes he can turn her good,” May told Jemma, as the doctor opened the door to the vault for her.

“And what do you believe?” Jemma questioned, walking down the steps behind May. Soon enough, they had her placed on the bed.

“I believe that if he is planning on doing that, he better have good patience. The girl we have here and the girl we knew are probably not the same,” May said, unlocking their prisoner’s cuffs, before walking away, Jemma in tow.

As she walked away, Melinda heard her phone bing, and saw a text from Coulson, making her sigh and groan a little.

_Call Andrew, maybe he can help our former Hydra agent prisoner. We need all the help we can get here…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And the arrival of the therapist is near! What will be our favorite Hydra agent's reaction to the news?  
> Also, Coulson seems to be returning to his protective-to-Daisy mindset, thoughts? No one trusts her, but her actions so far are getting her some points, huh?  
> Please comment and/or kudos, I love to read what you have to say!  
> Until next time!


	6. Who I Am Supposed to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Johnson daddy dearest! And our favourite therapist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, I am back with a new chapter today, and I hope you enjoy, cause today there is a surprise at the end of the chapter! Also, we learn a little more about what really happened to Daisy! Maybe more than just a little, but I won't spoil the surprise! I have written some curse words in there, just an FYI. Also, I would recommend reading the surprise with some caution. Not gonna say anything, but I would be cautious. You'll know when you get there! I know you guys have been excited for Andrew to arrive, so...  
> Here we go!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel!

“Excuse me, what do you want me to do?” Daisy asked Coulson and May, as they both sat in front of her cell, and she sat on the cot. It was a few days after she shot herself to make her new powers stop, and now they thought they could make her one of them… for real this time.

“We want you to see a psychiatrist… let him analyze you,” Coulson explained to her, calmly.

“I don’t really have a choice in this, do I?” Daisy asked, sighing.

“No,” May and Coulson said at the same time, both shaking their heads.

“And if you want us to trust you, you’ll do it,” Coulson added.

“I hope that with time you’ll trust me enough to let the barrier open without thinking I’d go running off or attack someone,” Daisy told him, seriously.

“If you seem trustworthy after a few sessions with a psychiatrist of our choosing, we’ll see.”

“It’s all I ask,” Daisy said, leaning back into her cot.

“We are going to get the psychiatrist soon, I will let agent May fill you in,” Coulson said, getting up from his chair to leave. It was only after Coulson was gone that May spoke up.

“He’s worked with us on enhanced assessments before, and he is really good at his job. And you know this is standard procedure for anyone going on the Index.”

“Yeah I know, you made me read all those protocols, remember? Also, I read them before I was ordered to infiltrate SHIELD, so…” Daisy trailed off, not really sure she should be speaking of her past with May, so she stayed silent. May took it as they were done, so she got up to leave. “Wait. I have one more question,” Daisy said, stopping May before she could walk to the stairs. The older woman gave Daisy a look that meant that she could ask her question. “Why are you doing this? After what I did to you, I deserve to be put six feet under.”

“Coulson saw something in you, I guess, when you refused to kill him in San Juan and when you shot yourself to stop the quake. Now he thinks you’re redeemable and wants to give you a second chance,” May explained, and Daisy shot her a dark look.

“You shouldn’t.”

“What?” May asked in confusion.

“You shouldn’t try to give me a second chance. Coulson’s right, there is something in me, it’s called a cold, black heart. I’ve been doing bad things since I was given a weapon for the first time. I didn’t even know what I was doing was bad until I met you guys – until I started to _care_ about this team. I kept telling myself I was part of the good guys… but when I saw you and the team… being so goddamn nice with me, with everyone else that has been through bad shit, I started to think I might have been wrong. I never understood why you were so nice… I thought it was a trick at first, but then it got so fucking infatuating!” Daisy groaned loudly, before sighing, calming herself. “I befriended all of you, like they wanted me to… but then I _had_ to actually fall for her…” Then she started pacing.

“Simmons?” May asked, though she knew the answer to that, even as Daisy ignored her. The brunette behind the laser fence was becoming a babbling mess, and Andrew wasn’t even there yet…

What made her look like someone you should confess all your problems to?

“I knew it was a mistake at first, I wasn’t supposed to do that, but then I looked into those eyes… those gorgeous eyes… and I just fell for her even more,” Daisy said, finally stopping her babble.

“Why are you telling me all this?” May asked, confused, and Daisy shrugged.

“Do I look like someone who would dump all their feelings to someone who was my boss’ enemy?” Daisy asked, after a moment.

“Just about as much as I look like someone who wants to hear it,” May said, and Daisy snorted.

“What is going to happen to me?” Daisy asked, looking at her former mentor, face suddenly more serious again.

“After the first psych evaluation, we will figure out what we will be doing-”

“No, I mean, what is going to happen to me… am I going to spend the rest of my life down here? Are you going to send me to an off the books prison? Cause like I said… I don’t deserve your forgiveness. The team is right about me… I’m sure they’re saying Coulson’s an idiot for trying to give me a second chance.”

“Why do you think they’re saying that?” May asked, curious.

“Cause that’s what I would say,” Daisy simply said, crossing her arms.

“Listen, Skye,” May said, sighing.

“Daisy,” the younger girl said, placing her arms back to her sides.

“What?”

“My real name. It’s Daisy. Skye was my cover with the Rising Tide.”

“Okay, then. Listen, Daisy, if Coulson thinks you deserve a second chance, you should take it, cause no one else will ever think about ever trying to redeem you,” May said, softly.

“I’m still sure I’m a lost cause…” Daisy retorted.

“I know-”

“May, let me finish…” Daisy cut her off, sighing. “I’m sure I’m a lost cause… but I’ll try to make an effort to be better – to be good, even if I don’t see it myself.”

“That is all Coulson wants. For you to try.”

“Will the team… will you… will you ever forgive me for what I did?” Daisy asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know, maybe someday the team will find a way to forgive you, but if you are asking if Jemma will ever forgive you, then I have to say that I don’t think she will. Not for a long time.”

“I completely lost her, haven’t I?”

“Unless you do something absolutely heroic and selfless, I think you have lost her, yes. Especially if you wanted her to love you again,” May said, before leaving the vault. When she was alone, Daisy laid back on her cot and sighed. This was probably the longest conversation she’s ever had with May…

* * *

After her conversation with Daisy, May went to get Andrew Garner, who also happened to be her ex-husband. He needed a little more talking into it, but he accepted the job nonetheless. When they landed back in the Playground, Coulson was waiting for them. “Dr. Garner, good to see you again. I appreciate you coming back to help,” Coulson told May’s ex, shaking his hand.

“Congrats on the promotion. Or should I offer my condolences?” Andrew asked, and then the Director’s phone rang.

“That depends on what's on the other end of this call,” he said, leaving the former couple alone so he could answer the call. Once they were alone, May signaled Andrew to follow her to the lab. They were then quickly joined by Simmons, who had a tablet in hand.

“I’m glad you’re here, I’ve read about your work with powered criminals, it is very impressive. Skye was very dangerous before she had powers, I am afraid of what could happen if she decided she didn’t want to be here anymore.”

“She told me her real name was Daisy,” May supplied, and Jemma nodded.

“You think she wanted you to catch her?” Andrew asked Simmons, curious.

“I believe so, yes,” Simmons said, nodding.

“How are her vitals?” the psychologist asked.

“Her vitals currently are steady,” Simmons said, as they arrived to her work station, and she gestured to her monitor, which showed Daisy’s vitals and a live feed of her in the vault.

“May I?” Andrew asked, gesturing to the screen.

“Oh, yeah,” Simmons said, nodding.

After they had arrived to the lab, May had gone to lean by Fitz’ desk, looking over some files while Fitz watched Jemma and Andrew’s interaction. “I did not know that you were married,” Fitz pointed out, and May looked up.

“Now you do,” May simply said, and Fitz looked at May, then at Andrew.

“He seems nice,” Fitz said, as he turned back to May, who sighed and gave him a look. “Okay. Fine.”

Back at Simmons’ work station, she explained to Andrew what she thought they should do with Daisy. “So, it might be wise to do a pharmacological evaluation. Dulling her emotions could lessen the destructiveness of her powers – a-a stopgap measure.”

“Should probably meet her before writing a prescription,” Garner said, and May walked over to them.

“I'll take you down to her,” the older woman told him.

“I appreciate the extensive and thorough debrief, Agent Simmons,” Andrew told Simmons, who smiled.

“My pleasure.”

“I talked to Daisy before I went to get you, told her you were coming. She doesn’t need to know we were married until we can trust her.”

“Got it,” Andrew said, as May opened the door leading to vault D.

* * *

“You know, I was never a real fan of shrinks. Not that I met many of them, Hydra didn’t really believe in stable mental health,” Daisy said, leaning on the wall behind her cot as she sat cross-legged on it.

“Your file says you were in Hydra. How long were you there?”

“Speaking of, I can show you my real unredacted file if you want? I should warn you, though, it could give you nightmares. But, it could help figure out why I have so many issues.”

“How would you give me your file while you are locked away at SHIELD?” Andrew asked, genuinely curious. Her file said she was a hacker, but he wanted to know her answer.

“Am I really? Cause last I checked, I’m here out of my own free will, and AC told me this fun little gate could be off if I played nice.”

“How long are you going to deflect?” Andrew asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Barely in, and out comes the psychobabble,” Daisy groaned out. She may not have ever seen shrinks, but she did watch TV with some shrinks in them.

“It's not psychobabble,” Andrew countered. “It's just a word that describes what you're doing. Director Coulson and agent Simmons informed me you came here willingly. Why?”

“You and agent May seemed pretty chummy when I saw you get in, when did you two-”

“Stop.”

“The tone,” Daisy simply said. “May has that too…”

“Why did you shoot yourself?” Andrew asked, wanting to get to why he was there.

“No, it wasn’t – I knew what I was doing. SHIELD agents don’t carry real guns, I knew it was an ICER, I’m not suicidal. If I were, I would have let them kill me by now.”

“SHIELD?”

“Hydra, actually. I fought for survival since I was a kid. Like I said, I’m not suicidal.”

“I didn’t say you were, but it was an aggressive move,” Andrew told her, leaning forward.

“I was trying to protect this team, prove to them that I can be trusted while not accidentally destroy their base.”

“Of course. You’re an agent. Always has been, always will be, whatever side you’re on. And I imagine you must be afraid that you’re gonna lose that,” he said, and Daisy scoffed.

“I already lost it. The second I was ordered to reveal myself, I was done,” Daisy spat, getting angry. However, when she realized her heartrate was moving high, she took deep breaths to calm herself, not speaking again.

“Melinda and I met while she was still a low-level SHIELD agent, and we became friends. I tried to ask her out on multiple occasions, but she’d always say no,” Andrew said, lying a little, but Daisy wouldn’t know that. The two chuckled and silence settled on them again.

“I also shot myself because I… I couldn’t stop what I was doing,” Daisy said, trying to keep the memories of her life in Hydra far away from the forefront of her mind.

“How does it feel when it’s happening?”

“It’s terrifying.”

* * *

Andrew left a little later, so Daisy could get some sleep, and went back to the kitchen, where he met up with May. She placed two glasses on the counter and turned back around for the liquor. “Single or double?” she asked, making her ex-husband scoff.

“Seriously?” he asked, and they chuckled.

“If I were to ask you what's going on, you wouldn't tell me, right?” May asked him, opening a bottle of liquor.

“I told her we knew each other. Don’t worry, she doesn’t know we were together,” Andrew said, as she poured the drinks in their glasses.

“Ah. A little gossip won you some points,” May said, smirking ever so slightly.

“I know you didn’t want me giving her too much details, so I went as vague as I could,” Andrew told her, and she hummed, giving him his glass. “She really wants to prove to you guys that she can be trusted.”

“Maybe someday, but until then, we have a long road ahead of us,” May said, and the therapist hummed as they clinked their glasses together.

“Seeing anyone?” Andrew asked, and May gave him a look, scoffing. “Mm. All work and no play.”

“When I multitask, I make mistakes,” May said, seriously.

“Hmm. Sounds like there's a story there,” Andrew said, eying his ex-wife, who stayed silent for a few moments.

“I saw a frame on your desk. Girlfriend pics? Aren't you a little too old for that?”

“Well-” Andrew said, cutting himself off with a chuckle. “You tell me about your mistake, and I'll tell you about it,” he told her, and May scoffed.

“I don't care _that_ much,” May said, smirking, and Andrew chuckled.

“You look good,” Andrew said, after a moment, and May took a deep breath in.

“You hungry? I can fix you something.”

“I'm not _that_ hungry,” he told her, and May laughed, a real genuine laugh.

Unbeknownst to the former couple, Fitz watched them chuckle a little, mug in hand. Deciding not to disturb them, he poured went to the lab to heat up his water. “Hey Simmons,” he said, and the biochemist smiled at him from her work station, where she was working on Daisy’s index file. “Just need to use the microwave. I didn't want to disturb May and her ex,” Fitz said, gaining more of Jemma’s attention.

“Disturb them from…” Simmons trailed off, hoping for more information.

“In the kitchen, talking,” Fitz supplied, closing the microwave door once his mug was placed inside.

“Oh. What are they talking about? Is it about Skye's condition?” Jemma asked, curiously, catching herself as she was about to use her ex’s cover name and not her real name, which she still had to get used to.

“No, it was personal in nature,” Fitz said, turning to look at Jemma. “Seems that… May isn't a good cook,” he added, going back to set the timer on the microwave.

“Something agent May doesn't excel at. Interesting,” Jemma said, grinning a little.

“Yeah. He – he teased her about it. And she was laughing,” Fitz told her, and Jemma gasped, going to stand next to Fitz.

“Oh, he makes her laugh. Clearly, she still likes him, and have you seen the way he looks at her?”

“Yeah, I have eyes, Jemma. Of course I've seen.”

“I wonder what happened between them, why it ended,” Jemma said, thoughtfully, and Fitz pressed start on the microwave, before standing up straight.

“Yeah, they're a bizarre pair. He listens for a living, and she doesn't speak.”

“True, but you know what they say about opposites. Perhaps spending time together could rekindle some-” Jemma said, but was cut off by an alarm on her computer, causing her to turn to look at it. They also started to feel the ground shake under them, which made them worry even more. “It's Skye! Get May and Dr. Garner now!” Jemma said, and Fitz ran to the kitchen, quickly followed by Jemma.

When they got May and Andrew, they all ran down to vault D. “Damn it, Skye!” May cursed under her breath as they ran down the stairs to find Daisy tossing and turning in her sleep, the ground shaking hard around her. In the heat of the moment she’d forgotten that Skye was her cover name, but May didn’t care. May accessed the tablet on the chair in front of the cell and deactivated the laser fence so they could get closer to the former Hydra agent.

“Daisy, you need to wake up. Daisy!” Andrew said, speaking a little louder when Daisy didn’t wake, but when he called out her name, she woke up with a gasp, trying to get as far away from them as her cot could allow while still sitting on it.

“You're doing this. You're shaking the room. You need to stop,” May said, her tone harsh and commanding, as the younger girl breathed shakily, looking at them, though it was easy to see that her gaze was far away; she wasn’t seeing them.

“I’ll be good… I’ll be good I promise please… please… I can’t do this anymore…” Daisy whimpered, cradling her head in her hands.

“If she needs a sedative…” Simmons told the therapist softly.

“Daisy, you’re not there. Wherever you think you are, you’re not there. You’re at SHIELD…” Andrew told her, and after a moment, Daisy looked up at them and she seemed to finally be looking at them and not people who came from her past.

“Dr. Garner?” Daisy asked the man in front of her, and he nodded. She took deep breaths and the shaking seemed to slowly stop.

“It's good. It's good. It's stopping,” Fitz said, as Simmons was about to take out a sedative.

“I’m not there… I’m not there…” Daisy whispered to herself, pushing the memory away.

“I'm gonna stay,” Andrew told May, and she nodded.

“Come on. Everybody out,” May told the other two, handing Andrew the tablet, but didn’t reactivate the laser fence.

Once they were alone, Daisy sat up straighter and took deep breaths, focusing on lowering her heartrate. She held up her wrist, where she was wearing a heartrate monitoring bracelet like the one she wore before the temple. The team had wanted to make sure she learned control and that was a first step. When she looked down, the numbers had dropped down to under 70bpm. “Under 70…” she whispered to herself, glad her heartrate had gone down.

“How did you do that?” Andrew asked, observing her from his spot, leaning against the wall.

“May taught me while I was still Skye. Hydra never bothered to teach me this stuff, so it was nice. You focus on a single point, let everything else become noise disappearing in the background,” Daisy explained.

“Except it doesn't disappear. You're pushing it aside. Which is why, when you were dreaming, the tremors started. What were you dreaming about?” Andrew asked.

“I don't remember,” Daisy said, looking away, hoping to end the conversation.

“You're seeming defensive,” Andrew pointed out.

“Because you keep pressing,” Daisy countered.

“Because whatever you were feeling was strong enough to shake the entire base. And you weren’t totally there, even when you woke up.”

“Well, I don't know, so let's move on,” Daisy said, before changing the subject. “How about you show me an inkblot, and I'll tell you about my first time?” Daisy asked, making him chuckle. Daisy’s entire life was hell, so it was expected that she would approach things with an unhealthy dose of humor.

“Humor. So that's your thing. Well, that's an effective way to avoid thinking about how monumentally painful your life is right now.”

“I would like to think my life was always painful, but… good pep talk. Thanks,” Daisy said, sarcastically.

“Sarcasm. Same purpose – avoidance strategy.”

“What am I avoiding, exactly?” Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow at the therapist.

“The truth. That you're different now, that you have abilities, abilities triggered by pain, and either you face that or you don't sleep again,” Andrew told her, and Daisy’s expression morphed into one of anger, before going to resignation, and she sighed.

“I dreamed I was back at Hydra – the base where I was raised – and it was that one time – when I was 12 – I’d refused a kill order… I mean… it was – it was a kid, I couldn’t do that to another kid… even if he was enhanced… and they locked me in a dark sealed room with speakers around. But this time – this time felt different from when I lived it… this time there wasn’t loud tapping in the speakers. My superior was there and he had a kill order against me.”

“Must be hard… going from being the hunter to the hunted. To-”

“Yeah, to being on the index,” Daisy told him, harshly. “I know what Hydra does to powered agents – to agents – who don’t comply. I also know what SHIELD’s policy is for people on the index.” Suddenly the door opened. “I have executed that policy… on both sides,” Daisy told him, and May walked down the stairs.

“Coulson needs my help against Cal, and I have a plan to do so, but I’ll need you,” May told her former protégé, who looked at her in confusion. “You want to prove you only want to help?” The younger girl nodded. “Then prove it,” May told her, holding a pair of handcuffs in her hands. Daisy sighed, but nodded, getting up and holding up her wrists so May could attach the cuffs and take her with her, Andrew following behind.

* * *

“No. Definitely not,” Andrew said, as he, May and a handcuffed Daisy stood in the conference room of the Bus. May had just explained her plan, and Andrew was not ok with it.

“I matter to him, and May can exploit that,” Daisy countered. She wanted to help, and taking down her father in the process was a good bonus.

“You could lose control. It’s going to be an emotional powder keg down there,” Andrew argued.

“I won’t lose control.”

“You don’t know that. There is always a possibility that you could.”

“Yes, I do know. I know because those windows aren’t exploding, right now, and this plane isn’t coming apart. I’m feeling all of it. I am locking it down, just like you taught me,” Daisy said, looking at May at that last part. “May’s right, we can use me to get to my lunatic of a father.”

“But still, having contact with your father is a bad idea. If you can’t control your feelings-” Andrew said, but Daisy cut him off.

“I’ll ICE myself.”

“Look. You put me on the index. You’re doing my intake assessment. How about we let daddy dearest know?” Daisy asked, before giving May an unsure look. “That was the plan, right? Use that to get a rise out of him?” she asked her former SO, hesitant that she was giving her opinion on the matter too much.

“It’s exactly what we’ll do,” May told her, giving the younger girl a nod.

* * *

The sun had set on Wisconsin, and SHIELD still hasn’t showed up. Though he knew it might take them a while to figure it out and to get to them, which was why he waited to make his move. Now that it was dark, Cal was pretty sure that by now, either they were on their way to them, or they had already arrived and were just hiding, waiting for the best time to come out. “Ladies and gentlemen,” Cal said, over the microphone in the booth. “I want to welcome you to this historic matchup between the SHIELD eagles and us, rivals and underdogs, the… Slicing… Talons…?” Cal questioned, earning him a look from Levi. “Tonight’s game is being simulcast live over AM 520… _W.A.S.Y_.… your local sports radio,” Cal added, singing the name of the radio station. “Leading off for SHIELD, an ugly piece of work and your native son. Let’s welcome Phil Coulson to the field. Here’s a fun fact. He killed the man I had been plotting to kill for 2 ½ decades!” Cal yelled out, slamming his fist on the table. “Disappointment! Come out, come out, wherever you are. We’re waiting. You're seeming rude, Phil. Ungrateful. We went to all this trouble. You see, we got these kids here, these kids with their whole lives in front of them,” Cal said, gesturing to all the kids down on the field, catatonic. “Aren't you gonna help? Hmm? Or have I misjudged you, Phil? Are you gonna stand by while we hurt them?” he asked, and he saw Coulson walking on the field, hands up in the air. “Aw, Phil.”

“This is between us! No one else needs to get hurt. Let them go.”

“They can't go anywhere,” Cal told Coulson, and the lights above him flicked open. When he saw the kids laying on the bleachers, every member of his Slicing Talons surveilling them, Coulson got super angry and turned back to Cal.

“What did you do?!” Coulson asked.

“Took a cue from SHIELD, we took their potential and contained it, inhibited it like you do,” Cal explained.

“To criminals, not cheerleaders,” Coulson rectified.

“You say potato… Angar. Phil's a smart guy… would have taken precautions. Would you please check him? Thank you,” Cal said, and Angar went to search Coulson, finding a gun hidden on him, and then he walked away, aiming the gun at the director of SHIELD. While he did so, Cal went down from the booth and joined the party.

“What do you want?” Coulson asked.

“We want SHIELD exposed for its barbaric crimes against exceptional humanity. We want everyone to know what you do to people like us,” Cal explained, and as he and Coulson had their little word fight, May sneaked in, one of Daisy’s uncuffed arms in her grip and gun aimed at her neck. “And we want you to stop before you do it to her,” he added, while May approached the scene with Daisy secure in front of her.

“Talking about her?” May questioned, while Daisy tried not to move in her grip. She knew it was all to rile Cal up, but having a gun pointed at your neck – a real gun – is still making her nervous.

“You monster,” Cal growled.

“May,” Coulson said, shocked.

“Daisy. What have they done to you?”

“We put her on the index. Now we decide – contain her or put her down. Your call,” May said, pushing the gun further on her throat before placing it back where it was.

“Tell me they didn't hurt you,” Cal asked, hopeful SHIELD didn’t do anything to his daughter.

“Talk to me, not her. Now, you let these people go, or your daughter dies,” May threatened, her gun now pushing even more, making Daisy whimper slightly without meaning to.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't lose you again. Don't you see what they do? You've been changed. And it scares the hell out of them. I think it's wonderful,” Cal told her. “I can help. So, tell me, what's your thing? I mean, I was hoping it was wings.”

“Talk to me, not her,” May repeated.

“You chose him. You threatened to kill me, your own father. You didn't know any better. _They_ raised you. _They_ brainwashed you,” Cal said, though Daisy knew he was talking about Hydra brainwashing and raising her, even if May and the others might think he was talking about someone else. Then he turned to May. “You won't kill her. Though, the truth is, you're capable of such things. That's what I'm trying to teach this whole damn town. I don't even know if they're listening.” He turned to Angar, giving him the mic in his hand. “Maybe they'll listen to you.” The man grabbed the mic and took a deep breath in. But before he could scream into it, some kind of blue force field formed around Cal, a man with no eyes appearing in the center, and they were both gone before anyone could blink. The interruption shocked them all, and May even lost her grip on Daisy as they took a few steps back from the blue dome.

“End this now!” Karla told Angar, but before he could go get the mic that had dropped from his hand during the chaos, Coulson ran to him and flipped his arm and punched him in the chest, knocking him out with a kick to the face.

Andrew ran over to May and Daisy, and May pushed the younger girl into Andrew’s arms. “Daisy,” Andrew said, as he pulled her away from the fight.

“Take this,” May told Andrew, handing him the gun, which he took.

“Come on. Come on,” the therapist said, guiding the young woman away.

They watched as set her eyes on Francis Noche, and the two fought. They exchanged blows, but with Francis’ superior strength, he pushed her away and on the ground in minutes. Noche ran to her and kicked her again, sending her even further on the field.

Daisy and Andrew turned to watch the fight, seeing Bobbi jump out of her hiding place to fight Karla Fay Gideon.

The younger woman turned her gaze back to May’s fight, and saw her run to Noche and plunge to punch him in the knees so he could fly over her and onto the ground. The two quickly got up and exchanged more blows, until they were back on the ground.

During all the chaos of the fighting, Daisy saw Levi use the opportunity to take his things and run off, but he was cut off by Coulson, who jumped on him to force him down. He got up and went to Levi’s case.

“No! No, please, don’t!” Levi yelled out, but Coulson ignored him and hit him hard with the case, knocking him out as well.

Having seen it all, Daisy lost the small grip she still had over her powers and everything around the shook. The young brunette could see May and Coulson look at her from their spots in the field and she took deep breaths, trying to concentrate on ending the tremors.

She managed to stop them, though she didn’t see the bruises quickly forming on her arms. All the pain in her arms made her feel weak and her vision was blurry when she saw Coulson and May run over to them before she fell on her knees, welcoming the darkness that overtook her

* * *

When she woke up, she saw that she was back in Vault D. Daisy groaned slightly, but stayed laying down, not wanting to see the familiar fence locking her away. “Look who is back in the land of the conscious,” May’s voice sounded, and she didn’t seem angry at her, which confused Daisy. She decided to look around and saw Simmons, Andrew and May standing around the vault, and she also noticed that the fence wasn’t on.

“You’re probably feeling a little drowsy,” Jemma told her from her spot leaning on a wall. “We gave you something so you could sleep,” she added, and Daisy sat up on the cot with a groan. As she did so, she noticed the black casts around her forearms, and it was hard to miss the heavy bruising on her hands. She also noticed the lack of handcuffs and decided not to question it.

“Why do I have these bruises?” Daisy finally asked instead, as she inspected her arms.

“Coulson and May had me do some tests while you slept. The bruising was caused by capillary ruptures in your arms,” Simmons explained, sounding like she wasn’t exactly pleased with having to perform tests on her ex-girlfriend even as she laid there asleep. “X-rays showed more than 75 hairline fractures from your clavicle to your fingers.”

“I… I don’t understand,” Daisy said, after a moment of trying to wrap her head around it.

“You weren’t stopping your powers, Daisy. You were… directing the inward,” Andrew told her, making the brunette girl look at him. Daisy looked at Andrew for a moment, before her eyes made their way back to Jemma, then to May and Coulson, tears threatening to escape from her eyes. She had tried so hard to prove that she could be trusted that it backfired on her in such a sick way…

Daisy internally laughed at the thought of Whitehall or her superior dealing with all this – or maybe not. She almost flinched away from them all at the thought of Whitehall experimenting on her or her superior ‘teaching her a lesson’ (which was his way of saying torture).

“What’s going to happen, now?” Daisy finally asked, once her mind came back to reality a minute or so later.

“I made the casts from compression microfibers to help contain the shaking, minimize the damage,” Jemma answered, though it remained unsaid that she meant damage to the base and not just her body. Daisy looked down and went to massage the spot in her neck where Hydra had injected the kill switch but remembered it was destroyed, so she stopped herself from doing so.

“That’s not what she means, Simmons,” May said, once she saw Daisy’s reaction to her words, and moved closer to the former Hydra agent. “We’ll figure this out, Daisy.” It was becoming obvious to Daisy – who had learned to read May to a degree during her time undercover – that May still cared about her despite the reveal. Her little emotional outburst before Andrew arrived probably had a hand in that as well. Coulson also cared, and all that confused Daisy, since she had pulled a similar trick to Ward, but they were trying to help despite it. However, she knew trust would be hard to get back, and she would try her hardest to get some of it back, despite thinking she may not deserve it.

When everyone left, they didn’t put the fence on, but Daisy stayed on the cot, not really wanting to move around.

* * *

About a half-hour later, Simmons met Coulson in his office to present Daisy’s index file. She had used her badge photo for that one as well, and had to correct herself when she had accidentally written ‘Skye’ as her name before writing ‘Daisy’ instead. “What do you mean ‘other’?” Coulson asked, as he read her paper reports.

“’Gifted’ is both too insufficient and too broad,” Jemma explained, turning to look at her boss. “I believe there are two categories we’re dealing with. Um, ‘enhanced’ is what I would suggest we call people like David Angar, Mike Peterson – people whose gifts were man-made. Sk-Daisy, Raina – this was inside them, a part of them.”

“We need to understand more about their powers, especially how to stop them in case that becomes necessary,” Coulson told her. He knew there could be people out there with powers that were like Raina or Daisy, and if they were hostile, they would need a way to neutralize their abilities. He knew Daisy was trying to gain their trust back, but if she suddenly decided she didn’t want that anymore, they wouldn’t be able to stop her. “This is a priority, agent Simmons.”

“Understood, sir,” Jemma said, nodding at him. She was about to leave when he spoke again.

“And, agent Simmons… keep this between us. Don’t bring anyone else in.”

“Yes, sir,” Jemma said, nodding again, before leaving Coulson’s office.

* * *

In the meantime, May walked Andrew to the hangar, since it was time for him to go back home. “I left Coulson and Daisy copies of my report,” Andrew told his ex-wife.

“I assume you’re recommending she stay away from any form of action, even with her prisoner status.”

“I’m recommending Daisy leave SHIELD altogether, but as you said, she is a prisoner, so I told Coulson I would recommend she be placed off base.” May gave him a look, so Andrew elaborated. “Just being here on base, there is too much for her to deal with – emotionally, physically. And that is on top of her memories of Hydra that haunt her. She needs somewhere safe to process it all and not worry about killing everyone every time she has a nightmare.”

“She is secure here, where we can keep an eye on her. Where she is safe.”

“You really believe that? After Bahrain? You better than anyone knows how badly this can end. With the other variables to consider, it could be even worse,” Andrew countered, as they entered the hangar.

“Despite everything, it’s clear that Daisy still sees us as something close to family,” May told Andrew, stopping when they arrived near the Bus.

“Yeah…” Andrew replied, and May decided to change the subject.

“She seems to like you. Would you consider consulting for us?”

“No. I can suggest someone, but it can’t be me,” Andrew told her, shaking his head. “SHIELD hasn’t changed. None of it’s changed. There was a reason I moved on back then. And I have another reason now. Her photo’s on my desk.” May wanted to say something, but stayed silent instead. “Goodbye, Melinda,” Andrew told her, before getting into the backseat of a car that was in front of the Bus. The agent siting in the driver’s seat started up the car as Andrew got in, and they were gone.

* * *

Coulson went down to the vault, tablet in hand. He approached the cot where the younger woman laid. “Andrew told me you said you could get him your unredacted file?” Coulson asked, confusing Daisy.

“Yeah…? Why?”

“I’ve been trying to get access to it on my own, to satisfy my own curiosity, but I haven’t been able to. Asked Fitz, but he couldn’t either. I am giving you a chance here. If you want me to trust you with a tablet, get me your unredacted file. This tablet was encrypted to only give you access to certain things unless you want it to self-destruct. I know how good you are, I just want to know how good and what happened in Hydra,” Coulson explained, handing her the tablet. He had asked Fitz to gear it up so Daisy would have extremely restricted access on the tablet.

“How long to I have?” Daisy asked, curious.

“An agent will come get it in 20 minutes. Send me a message with the document when you get it,” Coulson said, before moving up to leave.

“Only need 10!” Daisy let him know as he walked up the stairs.

True to her word, Daisy sent him a message 10 minutes later.

_Here is my unredacted file! Have fun! -DJ_

_Here’s the link to it -- > [LINK](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_1Yz6OKolgEmiNztZObogWME4j__wXSOnvfupKvXZuo/edit?usp=sharing) \--- (A/N: You can click on the link - K.S.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked my surprise! Finally got Daisy's file! What did you think of the contents of that file! I wrote it and I was like: more torture or no...? Also, I was pitying Daisy while I wrote it, so... Yeah! Alright, so other than that, hope you enjoyed our little sessions with Andrew and Daddy Dearest's appearance.  
> Please comment and/or kudos, I love to read what you have to say!  
> Until next time!


	7. Proof You Can Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots happens here, as usual, but I'll be brief; someone is going to a certain somewhere in the middle of nowhere.  
> That was cryptic, sorry, but if you remember the show's storyline, you know what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, welcome back to a new chapter! I was so happy to read all your wonderful comments from last week's update, I SOOO did not expect you guys to love my link so much, but I'm glad you did! If you haven't read the file, it's ok, the mentions of the file in the chapter won't be overly specific like "did you read line 8 page 2." No, it's more commenting on what they read. I am also getting more in depth with Daisy's abilities here, like more mentions of how the powers work. In the latest chapters she was more occupied with a lot of things, so I didn't feel like it was important to mention the feel of the vibrations. But from here on out, I am going there! Getting more in depth every week, cause I learn about Daisy's powers more every week!  
> I'm going to stop now, here we go!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel related!

Who knew Jemma Simmons could be so silent. Daisy sat still on her cot as Jemma sat on a chair in front of her and was looking over her bruises. The brunette hadn’t seen much of Fitz lately, and she was sad about it. She loved the friendship she had with the Scottish engineer. However, she missed Jemma the most, even if she saw her every time she came down to check on her bruises, she missed having Jemma with her, as her girlfriend, or even just as friends. “Well, the bruising has started to fade, though these stress fractures will require a bit more time to heal,” Jemma suddenly informed her, as she placed the gloves back on Daisy’s forearms.

“Great,” Daisy grumbled, tightening the gloves so they were secure.

Silently, Jemma typed on her tablet, adding the new information she’d collected into Daisy’s file. “So, did Coulson tell you I gave him access to my file?” Daisy asked, after a few minutes of silence.

“Yes. He wanted me to add certain parts to your file here, since some of it was new to us, like the scarring all over your body,” Jemma told her, still looking at her tablet.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I could explain why I had gunshot wounds, whip slashes and burn marks on me without giving myself away. I never took my shirt off in front of you while we were dating cause I never wanted you to look at me differently. Like you’re looking at me now… like I’m the enemy… damaged goods. Which is kind of true, I _am_ really damaged, but I don’t want to be your enemy, not anymore,” Daisy said, before sighing. “And that is why I have to tell you something… Hydra, Ward and my father know that you and I dated. Well, Raina said it to Whitehall while they were all in the room, and she didn’t say we dated, per-say… she told them that I loved you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Jemma asked, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“So you can be careful, if you come in contact with Hydra, or Ward, or my psycho of a father. They can all use you to get to me, which they will, and they will succeed, because I won’t let you die, not like this,” Daisy confessed, but Jemma just closed her tablet and left the vault without saying another word. The young brunette let out a groan and laid back down on her cot the second Jemma walked out the door.

* * *

“Andrew’s recommending Skye – I mean Daisy – be removed from the SHIELD base, effective immediately,” Coulson told May, as they stood in his office.

“I agree with his recommendation,” May told him, and Coulson sighed, plopping into his chair.

“I’ve got to admit… I’m surprised to hear you say that.”

“I can agree with my ex,” May pointed out. “Daisy is too dangerous to be on base, especially if her powers go out of control.”

“You just brought her into the field,” Coulson countered, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“I had no other choice. She was eager to prove she was on our side and you were in danger. I made a call. And Daisy’s injuries were something neither of us saw coming. We already didn’t see that she was Hydra, what won’t we see next time?”

“Hard to say.”

“Which is why you need to remove her from the equation,” May said, and Coulson raised an eyebrow an her again. “I know it’s difficult, Phil. SHIELD’s always wrestled with how to handle people who are enhanced. And add Daisy’s DNA to the mix, it’s a whole new category we have to deal with.”

“This isn’t about categories on the index, May. We’re talking about Skye,” Coulson told the woman who was still technically the younger girl’s SO, realizing too late that he had called Daisy by her cover name, but didn’t rectify himself.

“And as her SO, I am telling you, I have no idea how to handle her.”

“You’ll find a way. You always do.”

“Not always,” May countered, softly.

“This isn’t Bahrain. Ok? We know who we’re dealing with here,” Coulson told her, even if he knew he was wrong about that.

“Don’t fool yourself. Daisy’s changed, and not just because she turned out to be Hydra. She doesn’t know herself anymore,” May told him. “And with the file you made me read, I have no idea how I can handle all of this.”

“So I am assuming you read through all of it?” Coulson asked, and she nodded. “At the moment, there is just you, me and agent Simmons who have read it, and I would like to keep it that way, for now. That file has too much on it for everyone to understand, and it just shows that she was just sent here on another undercover op. It was hard to read some of the details in the training reports, I’m just glad they stayed cryptic about the missions. I don’t think I would have been able to read all the details of an assassination.”

“What did she tell you when she sent you the file?” May asked, curious. It sounded like he hadn’t expected all that in the reports.

“She told me to ‘have fun’, like it would be a comedy.”

“Andrew said she liked to use humor as a coping mechanism,” May informed him, making the director scoff.

“That’s an understatement. You read the file, you know what she went through. Getting locked up in isolation for ‘training’, getting drugged up to build a resistance? That was all torture. I could feel myself getting sick just reading it, imagine what she felt like when she lived through it all…”

* * *

Daisy hated how staying in vault D all by herself with no way out reminded her of Hydra… all those times they locked her up in isolation with different kinds of hell… at least SHIELD didn’t do that. Not yet anyway. For all she knew, Coulson could read her file and find inspiration in what he’d find in there. She was aware that Coulson wanted to give her a second chance, it was pretty obvious, but what would happen if he decided that she wasn’t worth the risk? What would happen if she screwed up while he gave her that chance and he snapped? She had screwed up too many times in her life to not contemplate all the different possibilities of consequences for even the slightest of mistakes.

A smaller part of her mind, one that was far less forgiving than a lot of people, told her that she had gone too deep while she played Skye. She should never have allowed feelings to come into play, since it was just a simple job, and she was trained to fake any type of emotion. That part of her never considered that the team she was infiltrating was so Goddamned nice! She was used to torture and other forms of punishments for screwing up, so every time she did the slightest mistake, even her manipulative side had a hard time masking the small flinches that popped out whenever Coulson found a typo in her reports, or she dropped a glass in front of someone, or they called her out if she forgot to turn off a light when she exited a room. The team would always be confused at her reactions, so she had to find excuses as to why she would flinch at the littlest things. Playing an orphan that was placed in shitty homes meant she could half lie and say her foster homes would punish her for doing that. The team would never get mad at her for those little things, or even bigger things like losing a fight against an enemy. They would get disappointed about the bigger things or tell her it didn’t matter when it came to the smaller things, but they would never get mad enough to punish her the way she almost wanted them to.

That, however, made her angry, since she was used to pain and torture. For crying out loud, she was trained to withstand them! Whitehall and her superior trained her to be able to withstand torture, but all the training they could give would never have prepared her for her targets to be overly nice 99% of the time.

Which was why she was pacing right now, trying to figure out why they hadn’t blown up the heat by now, or made the temperature drop exponentially, or put the fence back up. They had just left her there, alone, with the room all to herself. At least with the fence up and the cuffs when someone visited she knew where she stood, but when they left the fence down and stopped cuffing her whenever they had to enter, she wasn’t sure anymore…

On top of that, she was also trying to ignore the buzzing feeling she had thanks to her powers. She knew there were different buzzing sounds, different rhythms, but to her, it was all the same. When she was in the Bus – outside of the cage – the buzzing was louder, and in the cage it was normal, but she still had a hard time seeing a difference between all the vibrations buzzing around.

* * *

A few hours after May left his office, Coulson decided to look into the files stored in the black cube Fury gave him before he took over as SHIELD director. That was until he heard someone knock on his locked door, prompting him to quickly close the hologram of files and hide the cube from view. Once that was done, Coulson went over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it to reveal Jemma Simmons with a case in her hands. “Come in,” Coulson said, stepping back to give her space. When she entered, Jemma promptly closed the door and approached her boss. “It’s all there?” he asked, gesturing to the case in his agent’s hands.

“Yes, sir,” Jemma said, nodding her head. The director extended his hand so she could give him the case, but she didn’t move, so Coulson gave her a confused look.

“Is there something else?”

“It’s just… possible repercussions,” Jemma confessed.

“We’ve been over this, agent Simmons, and I’m aware of the consequences, but this is my decision to make,” Coulson told her.

“Yes, sir,” Jemma said, finally handing him the case. The two shared a look, and Simmons left Coulson’s office.

Once the plans were made and finalized, Coulson made his way down to vault D, where he found his former protégé laying on her cot and probably counting the tiles on the ceiling. She wasn’t allowed any books or games, so he guessed that meant extreme boredom for her. From what he read in her file, this was surely the easiest isolation she’d ever had, so that was that. The man made it down the stairs without her turning her head, so he cleared his throat. “Bored of the lack of entertainment?” Coulson guessed, as he stood in her peripheral view.

“Yeah, though it gives me time to think about some stuff,” Daisy said, turning her head to fully look at him. “What’s up?”

“You and I need to take a ride,” Coulson explained, taking something from his pants’ pocket and holding up some handcuffs. “You know the drill.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Daisy grumbled, holding up her wrists so he could cuff her. She may not get cuffed when she got visitors, but it was still protocol to handcuff prisoners while on transport, since anything could happen. “You can’t tell me where we’re going, can you?”

“You’re gonna want to take your bag,” Coulson said, gesturing to the half-open bag that was at the edge of her cot. She had been allowed to keep her own clothes and not wear standard-issued SHIELD prisoner clothes, which was a relief. May and Coulson had packed the bag for her after the big powers reveal, though before that she wore the issued outfit, though it was for a few days, at least.

Daisy took a deep breath and leaned over to grab her bag.

10 minutes later and Coulson was guiding her to the quinjet, which already had someone inside. “Agent Triplett,” Coulson nodded to the younger man, while Daisy just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Director,” Trip nodded to them both, but didn’t say anything else.

“Um… quick question, what’s he doing here?” Daisy asked, gesturing to Trip.

“He’s the pilot and he’s also going to stay with you while you stay off-base. You know the protocols, no-”

“- no prisoners are allowed to stay unsupervised, I know,” Daisy finished for him, knowing where this was going.

“You have to coordinates I sent you?” Coulson asked Trip, when it was obvious Daisy wasn’t going to say anything else.

“Yep, already locked it,” he assured his boss, who nodded.

“Then let’s go,” he said, and Trip sat in the pilot’s seat, while Coulson had Daisy sit in a jump seat a few seats away from his own.

“So, if Trip is going to stay with me, who is going to fly you back? Auto-pilot doesn’t come with auto-take-off and landing, and I know you can’t fly, so how are you getting back?” Daisy asked, as Trip proceeded to take the jet in the air.

“The copilot’s going to do that,” Coulson simply said, gesturing to the man sitting next to Trip.

“Right,” Daisy said.

She stayed silent with her eyes closed until they arrived to wherever Coulson wanted her to stay at, ignoring the buzzing of vibrations as best as she could.

* * *

When they finally landed and the engine was cut off, Daisy opened her eyes to look around, glad that the buzzing noise lowered in intensity with the engines gone. She was surprised when the ramp opened; the place Coulson had taken her to was in the middle of a forest, and it was a cabin. “Where the hell are we?” Daisy asked, looking around.

“Somewhere safe,” Coulson assured, taking the case next to him as well as the groceries, and Trip took their bags. Coulson then led them toward the cabin, with his free hand holding Daisy’s arm securely. It was protocol, after all. When they entered, all she saw was a simple, cute, cabin, but it was obviously something more if Coulson brought her there. “It’s one of Fury’s old retreats. Haven’t been in here in years,” Coulson told her, placing the case and bags on the table.

“No offense, but Fury doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who has a cabin just to relax. What is this place?” Daisy repeated her previous question to the director.

“It’s a safe house for people with powers. Rodgers even spent a few weeks here after he defrosted,” Coulson finally explained. Trip placed the bags in the living room and looked around the cabin, while Daisy stayed with Coulson.

“Ok… but who’s it supposed to keep safe – the people with powers or everyone else?” Daisy asked, suspiciously, though she knew that at the moment it was to keep everyone else safe from _her_.

“Both,” Coulson answered, and the two stayed silent for a while

“Listen, I know you have to keep everyone safe, but I didn’t think you would lock me up in the middle of nowhere like some werewolf on a full moon,” Daisy said, finally breaking the silence.

“You’re not alone here,” Coulson told her.

“I know I have Trip here, but he’s only there to play guard. Makes it feel like isolation to me, anyway.”

“May will drop by every couple of days to make sure everything is alright.”

“What am I supposed to do? Go fishing?” Daisy asked,

“Well, if you do go outside, be careful. There's a laser fence around the perimeter,” Coulson explained, and Daisy nodded softly. “Look, don’t think of it as a prison, more like a retreat. It’s until we can figure everything out.” Daisy didn’t look that convinced, so he turned to the case, placing a hand on it. “Simmons has been working around the clock on these,” he added, opening up the case to reveal some kind of long black gloves. “She assures me they'll cut your recovery time in half.”

“How to they work?” Daisy asked, curious.

“The internal wiring emits a surge of electricity to inhibit your powers.”

“So these take my powers away?” Daisy asked, eyeing them warily.

“They are supposed to, yes,” Coulson said, nodding.

“Seems like a no-brainer, then.”

“If you want to ever gain the team’s trust, yes, but… it's still a personal call.”

“What do you mean? Are there side effects?” Daisy asked, worriedly.

“A few. Simmons wrote a list that’s included in the case,” Coulson explained, showing her a piece of paper with Jemma’s handwriting on it, and Daisy looked down at her hands.

“Are these gloves really my best option?” she asked, softly.

“I can't answer that question for you, Skye.”

“First, it’s Daisy, you know that. Second, I need you to be the boss right now, to tell me what to do. Just tell me what to do…”

“I don’t know. This isn’t something we’ve experienced before, but like I said, if you want some trust back…”

“Yeah, I know,” Daisy said, sighing heavily.

* * *

A few minutes later, Trip was back in the kitchen with them, stocking the groceries in the appropriate places while Coulson handled a phone call, and Daisy sat on a chair, fidgeting with the cuffs around her wrists. “Thanks for the update, Mack,” he finally said, before ending the call.

“Everything ok, sir?” Trip asked, turning to look at the older man.

“I'm afraid I have to get back,” Coulson told the two others.

“It’s fine,” Daisy said, not looking up from her fidgeting.

“This is temporary, Daisy,” he told the former Hydra operative, before approaching Trip. “I’ll be back in a couple days. If you need anything-”

“I'll let you know,” Trip said, nodding. Coulson then pulled a holstered gun and a key out of nowhere and handed them to his agent.

“The gun is just in case,” he whispered, and Trip stilled slightly, but took the items. The director nodded to Trip and Daisy, before heading back to the quinjet.

“So… you gonna uncuff me so I can put on those gloves Simmons made to suppress my powers?” Daisy asked with a smirk, getting up and holding up her still cuffed wrists. It wasn’t that comfortable with the cuffs over the set of casts around her forearms, but she had been through worse at Hydra. Trip rolled his eyes with a sigh and unlocked the cuffs, so Daisy could remove the casts herself and open up the case to put on the gloves. The gloves removed some of the buzzing feeling, but not all of it, just enough to make a difference, though. She faked a sigh of relief after putting them on, since she needed them to trust her, and with her powers it was hard to do so.

“What does it feel like?” Trip asked, after a moment of silence. Daisy raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, so Trip clarified. “Your powers. How do they feel like?”

“It’s like um… I don’t really know how to explain… it’s like a thousand bees buzzing under my skin, and it gets overwhelming. When I have these on, though,” Daisy explained, before gesturing to the gloves around her forearms and hands. “I don’t have the same buzzing feeling, which is honestly a relief.” It wasn’t her best work, but Trip seemed to buy it, at least.

“Why did you choose Hydra? After all Coulson did to help you and the rest of the team.”

“Whitehall and Hydra were all I had. The saved me from living a life I never deserved… though being raised as a potential weapon and current asset wasn’t that great either, but it probably beats living in an orphanage. But I _did_ have a few moments where I thought of leaving Hydra and really work for SHIELD, even if it meant they locked me up for a time if I told them the truth, but when I was back with Whitehall, I… I lost all my doubts and went back to him…” Daisy said, trying to answer the question as best she could.

“Then what’s stopping you from leaving this place without a second thought?” Trip asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Honestly? My time with SHIELD showed me people can help each other without always expecting anything in return… and after I left the temple with weird superpowers and stayed in vault D, I had a lot of time to think. I thought about all those times you guys and I laughed… and I thought of what Hydra did to me… all those times they tortured me under the pretext of training. I have all these scars – mainly on my back – to prove it…”

No one saw how many scars she had on her, since she worked out mainly in t-shirts and leggings to cover all of them up. Even Jemma had never seen them, since they never went further then heated make-out sessions, though it was no secret to them both that they were thinking of going further a little before Daisy turned out to be Hydra. Daisy knew that even if they might have read her file with all the proof of her torture, she’d have to show them the physical proof at some point, so at Trip’s curious look, she sighed, turning around. She lifted up the back of her shirt halfway through her back. There were a few gunshot wounds, 50 whip marks, scars that looked like they were from electrical strikes, others from getting stabbed, one big scar on the bottom part of her back from burns and one last burn mark on her left side that was half-covered by her bra. Trip’s eyes widened as he looked at the girl’s back.

“May I?” the agent asked, looking at Daisy, gesturing to the scars. Daisy nodded, but still flinched at his touch when he traced one of the electricity scars.

“That one was during a training session gone wrong. I was 16 and they put 6 guys against me, all highly trained and equipped with electric batons. I tried to fight back, but they had me down in 10 minutes, hitting me with their batons. It still hurts when I think about it… they all do,” Daisy confessed, turning her head to look at him.

“You remember all of them?” Trip asked, amazed that Daisy remembered the story behind every scar. He then moved his fingers to the burn half-covered by her bra, noticing the slight bumps in the burned lines he saw. “What about this one?” he asked, and Daisy looked down in shame. She moved one of her hands to hold up her bra and uncover the mark; it was the Hydra logo permanently burned into her skin.

“I was 12 years old, maybe a year before I was made agent and had my first mission for them. They wanted me to never forget who made me what I am today, so they branded my side with their logo. It was my superior who did it – who performed the branding, which is kind of ironic, since he is one of the two men who made me the killer – the monster – I became,” Daisy explained, still looking down. Trip didn’t get to look more, as Daisy dropped her shirt down over her back and wouldn’t let him see the rest, but he knew there were a lot. He got a glimpse at a lot of them. “Every single one is a reminder that I can’t fail…” Daisy explained, before she when to sit on the couch in the living room. Man, that couch was _not_ comfy…

* * *

That night, Daisy was alone downstairs, as Trip had gotten upstairs to get some sleep and probably call the team to give them an update on how things were going so far. After their conversation, Daisy guessed she had gotten a little trust from the man. Though the fact that he was letting her roam free unsupervised probably had more to do with the laser fence outside locking her out.

Daisy opened up the water in the kitchen sink to wash her hands after eating something and ended up making the water spin a little with her powers. She spent a few moments admiring the spiral, before closing the sink and sighed, rubbing her hands together.

Daisy then went outside and sat in a chair that was next to the small house, taking some time to breathe in the fresh air. She suddenly heard some electricity crackling and footsteps coming from outside her field of vision, making her grab onto a knife she’d unconsciously carried with her outside, and then there was a man with no eyes standing near her. “Hello, Daisy. I'm Gordon,” the man said, and Daisy held onto her knife even more, not trusting him just yet. “May I sit,” he gestured to the chair next to hers, and Daisy shrugged without making a sound, so Gordon took it as a yes and sat down. “So, what is the plan with that?” he asked, chuckling, gesturing to the knife in her hand.

“You… You can see?” Daisy asked in confusion.

“Hmm. Not the way _you_ do, but I can see that you are afraid. You don't need to be. Not with me,” Gordon said, trying to reassure her. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, she placed her knife back in her boot.

“Who are you?” Daisy asked, still apprehensive.

“I'm like you. And I've come here as a friend. Can't imagine how it must have felt to go through your transformation without any understanding of what to expect. I had years to prepare. And still,” Gordon said, chuckling a little. It was technically true. Daisy was told she was special numerous times, but Whitehall never told her what would happen during or after the change. He knew she would change somehow, he just never told her anything. “I was horrified by what I became. Granted, I was younger.” There was a small pause before he spoke again. “I wish you wouldn't stare.”

“Uh...” Daisy hesitated, looking away from him.

“Th-that was a joke. I'm not very good at them. I don't mind that you're curious, honestly. And, yes, I used to have eyes. They were blue. This... This was the obvious change for me, but what happens inside can be just as profound. You see, the mist changes everyone differently. The real difference between the two of us is what happened after we went through the mist,” Gordon explained, and Daisy raised her eyebrow at him, confused at his last few words.

“What do you mean?”

“I knew from an early age how special I was… had a mentor, a guide of sorts. And the first thing she did after I transformed was embrace me,” he told her, and Daisy sighed, but nodded.

“I was told I was special, too, but I never understood what he meant… he never said anything else. I was raised by Hydra as an operative, but they never told me how special I was and how to prepare for the change… just that it would happen someday,” Daisy told him, looking down. She didn’t want to mention Whitehall or that he knew her mother, since she didn’t know this Gordon guy and she couldn’t trust him just yet. Gordon nodded at her words.

“Tell me, Daisy, what was the first thing that happened after your change?” Gordon asked, and Daisy didn’t really want to tell him, but she knew she had to.

“SHIELD brought me back to their base and locked me up… but that was because I was a traitor. It had nothing to do with my abilities… which I can’t control.”

“What does it feel like, your gift?” Gordon asked, and Daisy looked back up at him, seeing a genuine soft smile on his face.

“Um... It's intense.” She sighed. “Like 1,000 bees are trapped inside of me. And I feel it all the time. Even with the gloves the SHIELD scientists made me, but it's always there. And I can't stop it.”

“Why would you want to stop it?” Gordon asked.

“Because I destroy everything around me,” Daisy told him, remembering when she first got her powers, how the temple collapsed around her and chaos littered the ground.

“That is simply not true. Every object in this universe gives off a vibration. Did you know that? Nothing rests… animals, trees, people, even this ratty couch. And you… you have the ability to tap into those vibrations. Don't you see? You could become magnificent,” he told her, and it reminded her of what Whitehall would say. Gordon then gestured to the gloves on her hands and forearms. “But something's inhibiting you, constraining your energy.”

“Uh, no. No, no,” Daisy said, shaking her head. “They don’t really work, like I said. My former… friend… made them so I wouldn’t attack them or hurt myself, but they don’t really work and I want them to trust me so I just try not to use my gift.”

“So they are trying to protect people from you?”

“Yeah, but it’s not just that. My powers, I… I can't control them. And when I try to, it hurts me. I just want them to trust me again, and these powers make me a danger to myself and others.”

“Most gifts come with a price, but you could learn to manage it. I apologize. I'm saying too much. This is probably not the best place to continue our conversation. You don't have the tools or the understanding that you need just yet,” Gordon told her, getting up from the chair.

“To do what?” Daisy questioned, also getting up.

“To be who you were always meant to be without fear, without pain. We can offer that to you,” Gordon told her, making the younger girl raise an eyebrow again.

“How?”

“I'll take you to a place where you can be with people like us.”

“Us? How many are there?” Daisy asked, curious, now.

“You can learn about yourself, your gift. You can be safe. But only if you want to come,” Gordon said, and Daisy hesitated. She didn’t want to leave now, not when she wanted – needed – SHIELD to trust her again. “When you're ready, I'll find you.”

“How will you find-” Daisy asked, confused again, but he cut her off.

“Trust me. I'll know,” Gordon said, before blue energy formed around him and he disappeared a few moments later, leaving Daisy alone with her thoughts. She then went back inside to get some sleep and think about what Gordon had just said. Before she did go upstairs, she took the knife out of her boot and placed it back where she found it.

* * *

Later that night, Trip was startled by the sound of his phone ringing. “Hello?” Trip said, as he placed the phone to his ear.

“ _Trip,_ ” May said on the other line, her voice only a whisper.

“May, what's happening?” Trip asked, sleepily. “I tried calling you guys earlier for an update before I went to sleep, but I couldn’t connect to you guys.” He had called the other members of the team, but no one answered, so he’d gone to bed, thinking nothing of it.

“ _You need to take Daisy and get out of there… now,_ ” May warned him, confusing the agent even more.

“What? Why? What are you talking about?” he asked, getting up from his bed to grab some other clothes, since he was currently in his pajamas.

“ _There's a panel on the southwest corner of the compound. It'll let you bring down the laser-grid fence,_ ” May instructed.

“May, stop,” Trip begged, not sure he wanted to hear about this.

“ _You can do this, Trip. But you need to run… now. They're coming for you guys._ ”

“Who... who's coming for us? Who-”

“ _SHIELD_ ,” May said, and then the line disconnected.

“May? May?” Trip asked, before quickly putting on his clothes. As he exited her room, he saw Daisy doing the same.

“What the hell is going on?” Daisy asked, as they got downstairs and heard what sounded like a quinjet roaring.

“May said that SHIELD was coming after us, though I presume they are after you and your powers. We need to get out – now,” he said, and they opened up the door and ran. Without him noticing, however, Daisy grabbed a knife and placed it in her pocket; no way was she going on the run without a weapon other than her uncontrollable powers.

They then went to what looked like a panel, and Trip started to toy with it, probably trying to take down the perimeter fence that Coulson mentioned. Daisy’s entire body suddenly stiffened when she spotted someone headed their way. “I got it,” she told the agent before quickly taking out her knife and engaging the agent. It didn’t take long for her to knock him out and take his gun. She used her small form to get under him and took her knife to slice the tendon in the back of his knee to force him down and then she grabbed his gun, using the back of the weapon to punch him in the face. “What?” Daisy asked, and she looked at the knife still in her hand before throwing it away into the woods innocently. “Don’t worry, he’ll be awake in a few hours with a bad headache,” Daisy assured Trip, when she saw him looking down at the agent’s limp body once the knife was gone. “We should probably move. My guess is, he isn’t the only one here looking for me.” They were about to run away, but they heard something coming from the woods.

“ _NO!_ ” Bobbi’s familiar voice yelled out, making Daisy turn around to see Bobbi and an older man running in their direction. The male agent had a gun – with lethal ammo, not an ICER – and was aiming it right at her. Daisy quickly turned to Trip.

“Run. Run to the cabin and lock the doors. It’s me they want, so they won’t go after you. Call May, Coulson, anyone to get you out of there,” Daisy pressed.

“What about you?” Trip asked, as he started to turn to leave.

“Don’t worry about me, just run!” Daisy yelled, making the man run fast to the cabin. The young ex-hydra agent turned to Bobbi and the older man, aiming her own gun at him. When he was about to shoot, however, she dropped it and held up her arms, causing a shockwave – probably too powerful – to emerge from her hands and deflect the bullet, but it ended up sending Bobbi and the agent man back, with the trees that were in the line of fire. All the trees that were close enough basically got pulverized, one branch even penetrating the man’s shoulder. Daisy watched in shock at what she’d done. She may have saved Trip, but she might as well have signed her own death sentence when she almost killed the other two agents. “Oh, God…” she whispered to herself. She then took in a deep shaky breath, closing her eyes. “Gordon, help,” she said, and moments later, electricity was crackling around her as she was covered in a blue dome of sorts. Gordon then appeared next to her, turning his head in her direction.

“Would you like to go home?” he asked, and Daisy nodded her head, so the older man held her close before teleporting them away.

* * *

When Trip felt the ground shake around him as he ran to the cabin, he knew it was Daisy. The young woman may have been a traitor to SHIELD, but she just saved his life – twice. The second he got inside, the man locked all the doors and grabbed his phone, dialing the first number in his most recent calls. He let out a groan when May didn’t answer, so he tried the director. “ _Hello?_ ” Coulson’s voice sounded after a few seconds.

“Director, it’s Trip. Something happened,” Trip said, before proceeding to explain what happened.

“ _Alright. I’m going to pick up a little help, and I’m on my way,_ ” the director told him, making Trip sigh in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! No, we never take a break from the action, that is not something we do here at SHIELD XDD  
> Quick question, who wanted to punch Whitehall after reading Daisy's file? How about now?  
> Please comment and/or kudos, I love reading what you have to say!  
> Until next time!


End file.
